Tiny Litte Fractures
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: Harvey Dent survived the fall and finds himself locked away in Arkham. He didn't think it was possible to lose half of his sanity but with the help of familiar inmate and his doctor, Harvey will become the criminal no one suspected him to become. Post-TDK
1. A Beautiful Lie

**A/N- **Okay, so this is my first stab at a Batman story...so please forgive anything that offends you cos it's so horribly wrong or whatever crap you guys will give me. Anyways, now that that's outta the way...this is roughly 3 months after The Dark Knight (God, I love that movie) and is based on something I read about how they never said Two Face was dead...just Harvey Dent (which they are totally two different people...and you can't just kill him like that, if he's gonna die then let him die in a cool way. Not by falling off a platform thinger) Okay rants over.

A little about how I'm basing the characters in this…-deep breath- I'm basing Harvey's looks from the TDK, but the background and some habits come from the comics...that's right, I'm twisting them together. Same goes for the Joker; I loved Heath as the clown, but I'm just too attached to the comic version of the Joker. So, the looks for the clown are based on the comic (as well as some of his origin and personality) while there will be things similar to TDK's Joker. Not too much of Batman in this one seeing as how it takes place all in Arkham...so yeah.

ALSO...I'm editing Harley's story and personality just a little...so roll with it cos it will work out in the end.

Another thing, this story is rated M for the language, violence, and dark themes...which are still in the thought process. So bare with me, folks.

And that's really it about this story, which means I'm done now. Which means you should be reading the story and not this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tiny Little Fractures**

**A Beautiful Lie**

Blue eyes stared at the concrete floor, a coin running through his fingers as he ignored the passing staff. He found it amusing how all of Gotham thought him dead, except for the staff Arkham and Gordon, and no one had any idea how much he wished the fall had killed him. The doctors found it strange how he refused plastic surgery, but, most put it down to his mental state. A small chuckle left his mouth at that; they had no idea just how damaged he was. A childhood of dark secrets he had managed to hide from and, surprisingly, forget. But now there was no chance of running away from the past.

The sound of the door opening caused his head to snap up, hand curling around his coin. He was a little surprised to see one of the guards walking in, straightjacket in hand, and got to his feet with his back facing the door; all too the familiar with the procedure. As he was led down the corridor, the screams of the other inmates bouncing off the walls, he couldn't help but wonder why he was being taken to the counseling room; he wasn't scheduled for another session until the following week, his doctor having been taken off his case. As far as he knew, he was still without a doctor. Not that he minded, of course.

He was led to a chair, the bare room not much of an improvement from his cell. The guard was next to him, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Realizing a very small detail about the chair, he turned to face the guard and cleared his throat.

"Do you mind turning the chair to the right?" at least he was sane today. For now.

With a grunt, the guard positioned the chair so only his right side faced the other end of the table and he sat down finally. It was only a few more minutes before the door opened again and the sound of heels on the tile reached his ears. Out of the corner of his ere, he saw a young blonde sit in the other chair. It was hard to get a good look from how he was sitting, but he could see the way her hair was pulled back and how professional she was. Or seemed to be, it was so hard to tell with the doctors of Arkham. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was new to the asylum.

The door closed and they were alone. Neither one bothered to break the silence, but he knew the doctor was going over his file once more. If she was anything like his last doctor, the notes about the diagnosis from his childhood would catch her attention and lead to...

"Care to tell me about your childhood, Mr.Dent?" her voice was professional as well, but that didn't much surprise him. His last doctor had been professional sounding as well, but that soon was lost as their sessions went on the last few months.

"Care to tell me your name?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, getting a head of myself." She laughed lightly, embarrassed. "I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel."

"You new?" he didn't want to talk about his childhood.

"To Arkham? Yes." She replied. "But I've been doing this for a year now. I've helped a lot of people like yourself Mr.Dent, and I promise you that within the year you'll be rehabilitated."

"Don't you feel accomplished?" his tone was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. "Does helping people give you a satisfied feeling, Doctor?"  
He didn't wait for her to answer.

"I used to be like you. 'Gotham's White Knight' is what they called me; I was helping the citizens and doing the right thing. I was the D.A. who actually cared about bringing this city out of this criminal ran hellhole, they all thought I was going to be the one to the streets of crime. No one knew how far their idea of me was," he said, hearing the faint scribble of pen on paper. "I think the more accurate name for me is 'Two Face', none of that heroic shit the press gave me. It always surprised how Gordon's mew saw through me; giving me the nickname for reasons the public has...had no idea about."

"How did you manage to keep the public unaware of these reasons?" she asked, her voice losing some of its professionalism.

"Everyone is so damned corrupted in this city," he spat, his teeth grinding as he remembered what that had led him to. "You'd be surprised what people would 'forget' for a sum of cash."

"And these reasons, would they be the state of your mental health?"

That voice in his head laughed at how she seemed to be avoiding saying his mental conditions, afraid that she might offend him if she spoke the truth.

"You can say it," he sighed, leaning his back for a brief second before bending it to the left until he heard a satisfying Pop! "Why don't you tell me what this mental state includes? I forget sometimes,"

It was a complete lie, but she didn't seem to know that.

"You mean being bipolar and a paranoid schizophrenic?" he was sure Doctor Quinzel meant for it to come out as a statement, but he didn't think she realized it came out as a question.

All he did was nod, his grip tightening on the equally scarred coin from inside the jacket. Brief images flashed in his mind and he felt his blood begin to boil in anger at the memories, certain things he never remembered suddenly appearing.

_"Watch out, Big Bad Harv's gonna hurt us." Ralph Walker had laughed, the other two fifth graders laughing with him._

_Harvey looked up at them, the feeling of a forming bruise on his jaw making him angrier. For a fifth grader, Harvey was small and that made him the target for Ralph's bullying; along so many others. School had ended a few minutes ago, and Harvey decided to take the back roads home; opening him up for attack by Ralph, or any of the other kids. One of the three, the shortest, sent a foot crashing into Harvey's side. Another kick to the chest sent him on his back._

_"C'mon Harvey!" Ralph sneered, pulling him to his feet; only to knock him back down with a punch. "You make this _too _easy!"_

_"Stop it." He groaned as one of them pushed down on his chest with his foot, pressing the air out of his lungs._

_Once the foot was removed, another onslaught of blows went his way. Despite his efforts, a few yelps of pain escaped him as he curled into a tight ball to protect himself as best as he could. As soon as the attack stopped, the blonde managed to stumble to his feet and glared at the three in front of him._

_"I said stop it." He growled._

_"Or what?" the short one asked, shoving him back to the deserted road, The three of them laughed as Harvey's head hit the pavement, a grimace on his face._

_"You should be used to it by now, Dent." The other one pointed out, a smirk on his face._

_"I mean it," the boy warned, fist clenching as they continued to mock him._

_'_Show 'em who's boss. They want Big Bad Harv? Let 'em have him._' The voice suggested, and Harvey liked that idea._

_"You can't do anythi..."_

_Harvey cut Ralph off as he tackled him to the ground, his hands gripping his neck and squeezing. He found it amazing how the other two stopped when they saw the look in Harvey's eyes._

_'_Kill him._' The voice whispered._

_'_But I..._' His thoughts argued meekly._

_'_If you don't, I will!_' The voice yelled, and Harvey knew no more._

"Mr.Dent?" Doctor Quinzel's voice broke through the memory.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice a bit harsher.

"Did you hear what I said?" he shook his head. "We're going to be having one session a week for now. So that means..."

"I know what it means." He snapped and his muscles tensed. He smirked as he got to his feet when he heard the door open. "I'm not stupid, Doctor. Unlike some of these people in here..."

'_No need to be rude,_'

'_Shut it, Harvey!_'

"I'll see you next week, Mr.Dent." the blonde called as he left the room.

"Hopefully," he muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harvey looked up just as two guards dragged a heavily sedated inmate pass his cell. Realization hit him when he saw the bone white skin of the inmate, and he found himself banging on the shatter proof glass as a yell tore from his throat. He knew the Joker wasn't responsible for Rachel's death (or at least half of him did, and he just chose to believe that because it was easier), but he was the only one Harvey could blame while in Arkham. When the clown was out of his sight, Harvey gave one last slam to the glass before pacing his cell.

That was becoming a habit of his. Whenever he was in his cell and thinking, his feet were automatically taking him from one wall of the cell to the other. And every time this happened, he was arguing with that criminal (Harvey refused to connect the thoughts of Two Face with his own). But this time he was pacing just do something other than brood in his corner, eyes trained on the floor as he held his lucky coin. His gaze looked to the cot in front of him, said coin on his pillow; scarred side up, he noted.

'_I don't know why you're so mad at that clown,_' that harsh voice said, his left shoulder rising in a shrug. '_He did set us free, Harvey._'

'_No, he set _you_ free._' Harvey countered, his pacing picking up speed.

'_When are you gonna accept the fact that we're the same person, Harvey?_'

'_We're not the same. You are everything I stand against,_'

'_As you keep reminding me,_' he came to a halt at that statement for a brief moment before continuing his pacing. '_And look where that got you? We lost the woman we loved, you got half your face burned off, and now we're stuck in this place. Looks like following the rules really did get you far,_'

Harvey shook his head and flopped on his cot, snatching the coin from the pillow and staring it. He remembered the hope that had swelled in his chest when he saw it lying on the table beside his hospital table, only to be crushed when he saw the burnt side; there was only one thing that had meant. The pain and anguish he had felt then had been enough to send him into a very fragile state of mind, which the Joker had taken advantage of during that brief visit. A yawn made its way out of his mouth and he sighed, his eyes flickering up from the coin.

"I should go to sleep," he whispered, knowing it was pointless to talk when there was no one there to listen.

'_Awwww...but Harvey! I'm not tired at all,_'

"Well I am." He figured he was already in Arkham, there was no harm talking to himself when he was alone.

'_But I'm not, and you and I both know you aren't gonna go to sleep when I'm not tired._'

His blue eyes went back to his coin, and he sighed as he knew what he had to do. He took in the unscarred side and held it up to eye level.

"I go to sleep," he stated before turning it around. "You get to stay up."

The former lawyer flipped the coin, watching it spin in the air before landing in his open palm. Without looking at it, he quickly slapped it on to the back of his left hand and took a deep breath. Closing his right eye and keeping his left one away from the coin, Harvey removed his hand from the top of his other hand.

'_C'mon Harvey. You have to open your eyes to see who wins,_'

"I could just pretend I won and go to sleep," he contemplated.

'_But you won't. Now open your eyes, damn it!_'

He cracked open his eye and looked down at his hand.

'_Looks like we get a little more bonding time, Harvey!_'

* * *

So how was that? I have the second chapter typed up, but I'm not posting til I know that there are people out there who want me to continue this. So, click the little button and leave me a review...please?

Also, if anyone's interested...I'm in need of a beta...so feel free to offer your services and help out a fan.

S.M.Hoffman


	2. How to Be Dead

**A/N**- So, this is doing better than I thought it would. Granted, I've only gotten 3 reviews...but they're positive reviews and that's all that matters. To be honest, I'm not expecting much of a response with this story seeing as how everyone's fixated on the Joker right now. Not that I don't love that clown, but Harvey needs love since he's one of my top fav three characters from Batman (the other two being the Joker and Harley Quinn, of course).

So what I'm trying to say, thanks to three who have taken a few minutes out of their lives to review this story. You don't know how much that makes my day to see someone actually likes my writing. And now for the story…enjoy!

* * *

**How To Be Dead**

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent."

He knew that voice anywhere. And the last place he wanted to hear it was in front of him. Harvey looked up from whatever it was he had been staring at to see the ever smiling Joker stop in front of him.

"The last time I heard about you," the Joker began, looking up as if it had been years. "You were dead."

"Only half of me," he muttered. "But as you can see, I survived. Again."

"How has your stay at Arkham been, Harvey?"

"Better than your stay at county." The former lawyer spat, getting to his feet as he began to walk away.

"That is certainly true."

Harvey let out a small growl when the clown stepped in front of him, that irritating grin on his face. He had half the mind (literally) to knock that grin off, or at least attempt to knock it off.

"Is there a particular reason why you're stalking me?"

"_Stalking_?" he mouthed, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at him. "I am not 'stalking', as you put it, I'm merely...checking up on my good friend."

Harvey scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"And to make a proposition to you," the Joker continued, his voice lowering. "Do you have a second?"

He flipped his coin, watching it spin as it went up before falling into his waiting palm. Harvey quickly flipped it on to the back of his other hand, his blue eyes snapping back up to look at the Joker. It took a few moments before he removed his hand, sighing as he saw the scarred side.

"What do you want?" he asked, not wanting to associate with the sociopath.

"I think we should help each other out," the clown began, nodding his head as if to show how serious he was. "I mean, we've already helped each other..."

"How?" he demanded.

"I told you who was responsible for..." he motioned his hand to the left side of Harvey's face before continuing. "And...Rachel's death, still a tragic event. I also allowed your fun side to break free. And in return, you were my ace in the hole...still are."

"And now?" he asked, trying to ignore that spark of excitement his other half was experiencing.

"We help each other get outta here, for one thing. That should have been obvious. If you get out, you come back for me. And vice versa, naturally. And then once we're out and showing Gotham just who exactly they messed with," the clown's tongue darted out and ran across those red lips of his before he went on. "We help each other with that problem known as the Batman."

Harvey couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, but quickly controlled it; he wasn't about to let that freak know he had caught his interest. But one look at the widening smile, and the Joker knew he had him. His blue eyes went back to the coin in his hand, thinking it over.

"What do you say?" he pushed back a stray green lock of hair as he waited for Harvey's answer. "Partners?"

To his utter horror, the ex-D.A. found himself flipping the coin again. As he went through his routine to find out his answer, half his thoughts were praying for the unmarked side to come up; the other half hoping for the opposite.

"I think we have a deal," the clown shrugged, a chuckle escaping his lips as Harvey snatched the coin from the back of his hand, cursing his luck. "Do you always have that much trouble making decisions?"

"I don't have trouble with anything," Harvey snapped, glaring up at the taller man.

"If you have to flip a coin to figure out what you're gonna do..." he let the sentence trail off, smirking.

Shaking his head, Harvey pushed by him and made his way to the other side of the room; flopping down in the old couch and ignoring the other inmates. He glanced up to see the Joker walking to another side, not doubt to try and cause a commotion between everyone in the room. He sat on the torn couch for a few minutes before the sound of something breaking reached his ears. Within seconds, he found himself with the few other inmates by the pool table; watching the fighting that took place in front of him.

'_Go on, Harvey. Release that anger you have, let me just...take over for a few._' Two Face coaxed, a massive headache forming.

After a few short seconds, he was in among the fighting crowd. A few of his punches made contact with inmates and guards, a sense of liberation taking over him. He fought his way over to the cause of the sudden brawl, a small smile on his face as the white skin of his 'partner' came into his view. As he figured, the Joker was laughing as he strangled a guard while everyone else ignore the two.

His left hand grabbed the eight ball and threw it at one of the inmates rushing over to the clown with a contraband item. The ball hit him square in the head, causing the inmate to fall; a pool of blood forming around his head.

"Nice shot, Harvey." The Joker laughed as he finished squeezing the life out of the guard. "Or does this side of you have his own special name?"

"You honestly think_ I_ would keep Harvey's name?" he growled as he snapped a pool stick in half, bringing it down over someone's neck. "It's Two Face."

"Hee hee!" the clown giggled, grabbing the other half of the broken pool stick. "I like it. It suits you well,"

Rolling his eyes, Two Face rammed the jagged end into one of the guard's stomach. It seemed like as fast as the fight had started, it ended; the inmates falling down to the floor as a greenish gas filled the room. The last thing Two Face saw before his eye closed was the Joker struggling with guards in gas masks, laughing manically the whole time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You do realize that you got let off easy," Doctor Quinzel did _not _sound happy about the news she had learned.

"How do you figure?" Two Face asked, a smirk tugging at his good side.

"Most inmates get their privileges taken away and sent to solitary for killing a guard and sending an inmate into a comma." She explained, and noticed the small chuckle that left him. "All of you got was a talk from Dr.Arkham. You were left off easy, Mr.Dent."

"I'm sorry," he said as he straightened at the name. "But Mr.Dent is not here right now."

"So, I finally get to talk to Harvey 'Two Face'?" the blonde asked, and he caught the hint of pride in her voice.

"If only you could see what I look like!" Two Face declared as he looked at his doctor from the corner of his eye.

He was faintly aware of Harvey's nagging to apologize, try to redeem himself in someway or another. But where was the fun in that? It was like he told Gordon that day at the hospital, why should he hide who he was? It was only fair for Harleen Quinzel to meet the other half of her patient, and that got Harvey to stop his quite complaining.

"Tell me, Doctor Quinzel." Two Face broke the silence. "Why did you want to become a psychiatrist?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." An answer he had been expecting.

'_Then why ask?_' Harvey questioned.

'_You'll see, Harvey._'

"It's not like your gonna give me your life story, Doc. I'm just...curious." Two Face pressed, and he could almost hear the hesitation from her. "C'mon, Doc! It's not like I could do anything with that information!"

"Well...I think people deserve second chances. And I wanted to help them earn that chance," she finally explained, her voice soft as if she was doing something she shouldn't be. "I like to give people the benefit of the doubt,"

'_Reminds me of you, Harv._' Two Face sneered at the answer, rolling his eyes.

"And how many chances are you willing to give out, Doctor?" his voice was low, calm even.

"Wh...what do you mean?" her voice trembled a bit, and he was sure it was due to his tone.

"Surely you don't think these people can be cured like _that_!" he snapped, smiling smugly when she drew back in her chair. "We aren't called the criminally insane just for kicks! Anyone you send back out there will just end up right back here and it will go on like that for as long as time itself."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and fought the smirk that was pulling at his lip, also trying to block out Harvey's nagging. That lawyer never did know when to shut up.

"You should have been warned before working in Arkham. This place slowly gets under your skin; whatever ideals you had at the beginning will slowly leave you. There have been plenty of doctors before you that had the same optimistic view when they started but as you can see now, it's all doom and gloom." Two Face went on, a harsh tone creeping into his voice. "You will lose your faith in humanity, Harleen Quinzel. I promise you that."

Her silence was all he needed to confirm that she was thinking over what he had said.

'_That's uncalled for, Two Face!_' Harvey's voice filled his head, anger evident in his tone.

'_What was?_' he was being coy.

'_She just started and you're already scarring her, that's what!_'

'_Someone was gonna do that sooner or later,_' Two Face pointed out as the silence dragged on. '_And you know that someone was gonna be the Joker. He would have made worse,_'

"So the question is," Two Face broke the silence again. "How many chances are you willing to give out before that happy go lucky personality of yours breaks, Harleen?"

"Just because you have lost faith in humanity," she swallowed as she leaned forward. "Doesn't mean everyone else has done the same. There is no reason to give up on anything, Mr.Dent."

"Oh? Really? Not even _this_?" he turned to face her and sneered.

He watched as her baby blue eyes took in what little there was of the left half of his face. Two Face was well aware of the fear the burnt side gave people; how there was nothing but burnt muscle and bones, the way the muscle of what should have been his cheek hugged his cheek bone, how one could see all his left eye...both Two Face and Harvey knew the emotion it provoked.

"Because of the_ Batman_, we lost the love of our life!" he yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at the young blonde doctor. "It was Gordon's fault this happened to us! His men gave him his word that they were loyal to him, and what did they do? They took us and Rachel to warehouses and wired us to drums of oil!

"She died because they came for Harvey." Two Face growled, his eyes locked on the frightened Doctor Quinzel. "That's reason enough to have no faith in fucking humanity! Don't you think, Doctor Quinzel?"

He continued to stare at her, chest heaving and anger coursing through his veins. Even when the guard entered the room and led him back to his cell, Two Face didn't take his eyes off of his doctor. For once Harvey had nothing to say on his actions, mainly because they both agreed on everything he had just said. He stared at the silver dollar in his hands as he sat on the cot in his cell, tears welling up in his right eye as memories crashed into him.

There were so many bad memories surrounding that coin, memories they wanted to forget. And it amazed both Harvey and Two Face that they couldn't find it in themselves to get rid of the small object.

* * *

How was that? I'm a little nervous about the last part, I hope I made Harvey's...Two Face's little outburst reasonable. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. The more reviews, the faster I update.

S.M.Hoffman


	3. Just My Luck

**A/N**- Time for another update! I would just like to point out that this story has been doing a lot better than I thought...true it only has 6 reviews, but all of the reviews are positive and say they want me to continue. So for those of you who are reading this story and not reviewing, you should review because I really would love to hear your thoughts on how this going...and any suggestions you may have. Because when it comes down to it, I write these things for you guys...so yeah.

And keep in mind, I'm basing Harvey's background off the comic books...I just want to remind you all of that. Anyways, enough of the author's note….enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Just My Luck**

They had kept him in the straitjacket when he was told he had a visitor, and confusion had immediately flooded him. As Harvey was led down to the visiting room, both sides of him kept trying to figure out who would visit him. Who knew he was alive apart from...

"Gordon." He greeted as he sat down at the small table across from Gotham's new commissioner.

"Not use to having visitors, Harvey?" he asked, and Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be either if everyone thought you had died." He spat.

"True," he let out a small chuckle, but it was more of an awkward chuckle then anything else.

"Why are you here?" Harvey knew there was no real reason for him to be here.

"I wanted to see how well you recovered,"

"It took me two months, but everything's fine now." He muttered, remembering the days of physical therapy to increase the chance of him walking after the fall. "How's the family, Jim?"

Half of him delighted in the tense silence that followed the question, loving the way Gordon's fists balled slightly. Harvey fought the smirk that wanted to dry on to his face, knowing it would do anything but help him. Truth be told, he enjoyed talking to another person who wasn't trying to figure out what made him tick.

"Any new nutcases running around Gotham?" he knew the subject needed to be changed, much to Two Face's disappointment.

"When isn't there someone running around Gotham?" they both shared a laugh, but it quickly died out. "He calls himself The Riddler, you can obviously figure out what his calling card is."

"With a name like that, anyone could." Harvey agreed, recalling hearing something about this guy a few days ago. "Has he done anything...significant?"

"He's blown up some buildings, robbed a few banks...the normal for this city." Gordon waved his hand as if this sort of thing happened every day, which it did in a way.

"Any idea who he is?"

"Not yet, but we're working on that."

"When you say we, you mean you and the bat?" the former lawyer couldn't help the bitterness that crawled through his throat.

"Yes," Gordon nodded his head, his eyes flickering to the left side of his face. "I should be going."

"Probably, people'll wonder why you're going to Arkham as a visitor."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of footsteps reached Harvey's ears and he sat up in his bed, his eyes trained to the corridor on the other side of the plexiglass. As the footsteps drew nearer, the sound of whistling joined the footfall and he relaxed as he recognized the whistling. There was only one doctor who could still whistle a happy tune in Arkham, and Harvey couldn't help but smile.

"You still up Harvey?" that all too familiar voice asked him as the owner stopped in front of his cell.

"I was sleeping, but you make too much noise when you walk down the hall." He joked. "Aren't you supposed to be home, Doctor Alan?"

"I was on my way, in fact." The doctor replied.

Doctor Alan had been Harvey's doctor since he arrived at Arkham (up until a few weeks ago) and there was a sort of friendship between the two. Doctor Steven Alan was a good natured man, laid back and very understanding; the best of the best at Arkham Asylum. Harvey remembered the first time he met the doctor and was surprised that Two Face found him trust worthy.

"How are your sessions with Doctor Quinzel going?" he asked, bringing the former lawyer back to the present.

"The same as our first few sessions went,"

"Except for the fact Two Face showed himself to her earlier than he did to me." He pointed out, smoothing back his dark hair.

"Well, he finds her..." Harvey sighed, realizing he still didn't know why his other half did that. "He won't tell me."

There was a moment's silence between the two, Harvey taking the opportunity to look over his previous doctor. He noticed the bags under his eyes, how much paler he looked than before, and the over all exhausted feeling he was giving.

'_Looks like someone's been troubling Stevie, Harvey._' Two Face noted, a hint of jealousy in his voice. '_Only I'm allowed to do that!_'

'_Jealous?_' Harvey asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You okay, Harv?" Doctor Alan asked, catching the brief flash of anger in his face.

"My other half has been so kind as to point out that you look bothered, and..." Harvey began.

"He's jealous." The doctor finished, knowing Harvey 'Two Face' too well. "Doesn't surprise me though. He's very possessive, destructive..."

"I know. I have to deal with him all the time, remember?" Harvey cut off as he felt that half of him grow irritated. "How come you left my case?"

"I didn't leave the case, Harvey. I was moved to another one," he replied and Harvey caught the hint of frustration in his voice. "The curse of being the best at what you do, you get assigned to the world's greatest psychopathic criminals."

The two shared a laugh and Harvey couldn't help but noticed how drained his friend was. Once they recovered from their laughter, he walked over to the glass and stared at Doctor Alan.

"So...who's the lucky criminal?"

"The Joker." Was all he said, his grip tightening on the folder that Harvey knew contained his notes of the clown. "I should be getting home, otherwise I'll spend the whole night here."

Harvey watched him turn down the corridor and vanish from sight, the whistling fading out. Sighing, he went back to the cot and sat on the edge while he stared at the concrete floor.

'_You know he won't last with the Joker._' Two Face pointed out.

"Doctor Alan's the best, if anyone can crack that freak it's him." Harvey shot back, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress.

'_The Joker's as much of a freak as you are, Harvey. The two of you are one in the same,_' Two Face laughed as Harvey's grip tightened. '_That clown is the whole reason we're in here, Harv! If he can split our brain in half, than who knows what can do with Stevie..._'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We were never close. The only time we talked was when he gave me money for dinner, a few hours on my birthday, and during our 'quality time'." Harvey told Doctor Quinzel, his eyes focused on the metal table.

"What do you mean by quality time?" she asked, her pen resting next to her notes.

"Every night he forced me into spending time with him. It went on for as long as he wanted it to..."

_Harvey curled into a ball, his face buried in the space his knees had created. Tears stained his cheeks and his throat was raw from all the yelling and crying he had done in the last hour and half. His father towered over him, the smell of alcohol clinging to him and Harvey tried his best not to gag._

_"Have you had enough, Harv?" his father growled, taking a few steps closer to the cowering 9 year old. "I think you have, but then again...I also think you haven't."_

_Harvey didn't say anything, he just stayed in the position he was in and waited. He missed his mother during these times, they never lasted this long when she had been alive. There was silence and the boy knew what was going to happen next._

_"Why don't we let chance decide if you've had enough? Look at me, Harvey. LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Harvey's head snapped up to see his father run his lucky coin through his fingers. "Heads, we continue. Tails, you go to your room. Sound fair?"_

_Harvey just stared at him, too afraid to answer him._

_"Answer me, Harvey!" his father yelled._

_"Y...y...y...yes, s...s...sir." He stammered, his blue eyes wide with fear as he watched the coin flip through the air._

_"Looks like luck's not with you tonight, Harv." His father sneered, and all Harvey did was go back to cowering._

"He flipped a coin to decide weather we were done or not." Harvey said, refusing to tell her what their quality time consisted of.

"Do you think that has anything to do with your inability to make decisions?" Doctor Quinzel asked, her pen scratching away at the paper.

"Yes," he muttered. "That coin decided everything when it came to me."

"What about your mother? Didn't you ever spend time with her?"

"I spent all my time with her, we were close. I even remember she took me to the zoo when I was five. We came home that night, and I was sent up to my room when her and my father began yelling at each other." He recalled. "She died when I was eight. After that, I was alone."

"You had your father though." The blonde pointed out, clearly trying to learn as much about his childhood as she could.

"It's like I said, Doctor...we weren't close. I was so glad the day I left for college," he smiled at the memory. "I took his lucky coin, left that house, and I never looked back. He could have died years ago for all I care, I never want to see that bastard again."

"Why do you think you have all this bitterness towards him?" she asked, fixing her baby blue eyes on him.

"That's your job, Doctor Quinzel. You tell me why you think I do,"

"I don't know, you won't tell me." The blonde pointed out, and Harvey could hear Two Face's chuckle.

'_Isn't she the smart one, Harvey?_'

"Maybe it's because he beat you," Doctor Quinzel suggest, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned forward. "It may be he was the type of the father that put work before his family. Or maybe he wasn't a bad guy at all, you just blame him for everything."

Harvey didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the table. There were a million different things he could say to her, but none came to mind. He felt the beginnings of a headache, and doubled over as it grew in strength.

"Mr.Dent?" Doctor Quinzel got to her feet, a worried expression on her face.

"Maybe you should just mind your own damn business, Doc." Two Face snapped, glaring at her. "Why don't you just let us tell you about our childhood when we're damn well ready to?"

He watched as she took a step back at the sudden harshness of his voice, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the slight fear in her eyes. She glanced down to her watch and looked back up at him.

"I think we'll continue this next week, Two Face." She replied, gathering up her notes as the heavy metal door opened.

"I'm impressed, Harleen." He sneered, getting to his feet. "You can tell the difference between me and Harvey, not many people can do that. Can't wait for next time, Doc."

He was led out of the room and back to his cell, grabbing his coin and immediately began pacing. Every time a member of the Arkham staff passed his cell, they marveled at how he did nothing but pace; stopping to flip his coin every now and then before pacing again.

It was obvious Harvey Dent wasn't having any luck that day.


	4. Revolution

**A/N**- I have a feeling this story is turning into a slow epic fail (not surprising...ugh!), or it could simply be the fact that everyone is still on Joker-high. Don't get me wrong, I am too...but there are too many post-TDK Joker stories right now and Harvey/Two Face needs love too. Anyways, I posting this chapter (despite the lack of feedback) because hurricane Ike is suppose to hit my house tonight (joy! –rolls eyes-) and it's a sealed deal that I'll lose power for a number of days, so I wanted to post this before that happened. Damn you, Ike! –shakes fists at worsening weather outside the window-

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please give me some feedback. Let me know if writing is a lost cause...If it is, I want to know so I fail a class for no reason.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Revolution**

The day had been exhausting for the former lawyer (any day he had to deal with Professor Crane was exhausting), but he couldn't sleep. It didn't bother him that the coin hadn't been in his favor, but it bothered Two Face that Harvey wasn't bothered. At the current moment, Harvey had found himself having a late night work-out session. He silently kept count of the number push-ups he had done, a few grunts escaping his throat as he continued.

'_Planning on breaking out, Harvey?_' Two Face's voice filled his head.

"Just wanna...keep in...in shape..." he managed to get out, making sure not to lose count.

'_You have time for that during the day. There's only one reason for the extra..._'

"_You say you wanna a revolution, well you know we all wanna change the world._" The soft singing echoed through the empty corridor, just loud enough to be heard through the plexiglass. "_You tell me that it's evolution, well you know we all wanna change the world. But when you talk about destruction, don't you know that you can count me out? Don't you know it's gonna be alright?_"

"Really?" Harvey's voice was just loud enough for Doctor Quinzel to jerk her head towards his cell, one headphone in an ear while the top of her iPOD was barely visible in the pocket of her slacks.

This was the latest he had seen her at Arkham. He quickly pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the glass, the doctor pausing her music and taking out the remaining headphone.

"Fan of the Beatles?" he asked.

"Who isn't?" she countered with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr.Dent."

"Why here?" he wondered as he began to walk away. "You could have worked anywhere else, so why Arkham?"

"I wanted a challenge," Doctor Quinzel answered, shifting to her other foot. "And I knew Arkham Asylum was the only place to provide that challenge."

"You'll never get out of here," he muttered, letting himself sit on the ground. "No one does. They always come back in the end,"

There was a silence as his words sunk in, a small frown replacing the smile.

"Is that going to happen to you?" she asked, crouching so she was at his eye level.

"Most likely. Most of the doctors think I'm hopeless." He chuckled at the confused expression on her face. "I hear them as they walk by, when they think no one can hear them."

"You're not hopeless, Mr.Dent." Doctor Quinzel declared as she got to her feet. "I will make sure you're rehabilitated, I promise. Good night."

"Thank you," but she was out of ear-shot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How are we today, Dent?"

"Go away, Crane." Harvey growled, focusing on his food. "Isn't it bad enough I had to deal with you yesterday?"

Harvey looked up at the sound of laughter, clenching his fists as Crane continued to laugh. If anyone deserved to be in maximum security, it was the professor. But as it had been pointed out before, he was harmless without his fear toxic; neither Harvey nor Two Face believed that.

"I haven't seen your friend around since the other day," Crane pointed out, taking a bite of his food. "Where is he?"

"What friend?" he wasn't sure if meant Two Face or not.

"You know...white skin, always grinning, green hair..." the former lawyer let out a sigh of frustration at the mention of the clown. "You know who, Dent. How come he hasn't been to play?"

"Do I look like his keeper?" Harvey snapped, blue eyes glaring at the scrawny professor. "He killed three guards, where do you think?"

"You killed one, and you're still here." He pointed out.

"And if you don't leave me alone, you're gonna be a dead man too!" Two Face hissed, his fists grabbing the collar of the orange jumpsuit and pulling him over the table.

"Unless you want to relive your greatest fears, I suggest you let me go Dent."

"You don't have your fear toxic shit..."

"So you think," he smirked as he raised his arm, Two Face ducking just as a spray of gas passed over his head and right into the face of a passing guard.

Two Face twisted his body to see the guard drop to the ground as he yelled about bees, covering his face as he rolled around. It was only a matter of seconds before Crane was dragged away, another set of guards carrying the twisting guard away. Even though the guard was gone, his screams were still ringing in Two Face's ears.

The rest of his lunch was spent in silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I heard you managed to avoid Professor Crane's fear toxic today." Doctor Quinzel said as soon as the door closed, Harvey lifting his head to look at her. "Lucky you,"

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"The guard who received the gas was committed today. That would have been a major set back on your case," she explained. "Any idea why he would do something that?"

"He hates me, plain and simple." Was all he said, knowing it had something to do with his other half.

'_What makes you think that, Harvey? Everyone loves me..._' Two Face snickered.

The room was filled with silence, Harvey looking at the metal table while Doctor Quinzel wrote a few things down. As the silence continued, more and more of Harvey's thoughts went to his conversation the pervious night with the blonde doctor.

"Were you assigned my case, or did you pick it?" he asked, wanting to break the silence.

"I picked it," she answered, not looking up from her notes. "Your case was...different, Mr.Dent. Only half of you is criminally insane, the other half is completely sane. It's a challenge when only half of a patient wants to be helped. Just the kind of challenge I was looking for,"

"Then I bet you would love to be the Joker's doctor," Harvey smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"I've been doing research, and it's...caught my interest." The doctor shrugged as she put down her pen. "Anyways, this is about you. Any more you want to tell me about your relationship with your father?"

"Not really," he replied, ignored the snide comments Two Face was making. "I'll talk about anything _but_ that."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to," Harvey answered with as best of a shrug as he could give from under the straitjacket. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"Okay, what about your friends? Or school?" Doctor Quinzel prompted, her pen ready to write anything he said.

"I didn't really have friends growing up, it wasn't until college that I made friends. I was that weird quite kid no one wanted to talk to unless it was for answers for the assignment or homework, you know the kid I'm talking about." He began, Two Face laughing at how the doctor looked away. "You were one of the kids who only talked to people like me because you didn't do the work, weren't you?"

"Why don't you tell me more about school?" she avoided the question, but Harvey knew he was right.

_They had cornered him as soon as the teacher had left the room, the whole class crowding around his desk as Ralph leaned over his desk. Harvey knew that smirk all too well, his body already tensing for the attack he knew would come._

_"C'mon, Harvey. Why don't you tell us what makes you better than us," Ralph laughed, gesturing to the other fifteen fourth graders._

_"I'm not better than you, Ralph." Harvey muttered, casting his eyes back to his desk._

_"Hear that guys? He's not better...then how come you never talk to any of us?" he leaned further over the desk, his hand clamping around the collar of Harvey's shirt. "You just sit here and ignore everyone. You always get the answers right...and you never even join in a game of kickball. Why is that, Harv?"_

_Harvey knew what Ralph wanted to hear, but he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. All eyes were on him as he sat there, his hand gripping the pencil that had been under the desk._

_"What's the matter, Harvey?" Ralph gave the smaller boy a good shake when he didn't get an answer. "We're all waiting to hear what the all might Harvey Dent has to say! Isn't that right?"_

_There was a murmur of agreement from the surrounding classmates, anger boiling inside of Harvey at how no one tried to stop his humiliation._

_"Did Daddy tell you not to talk to other kids? Does he beat you when you don't listen to him?"_

_"Shut up, Ralph." The blonde whispered, his grip tightening on the pencil._

_"Or did Big Bad Harv tell you not to talk to us?" Ralph chuckled, pulling Harvey closer to his face. "Does that voice in your head keep you from being normal? Or do you like having imaginary friends?"_

_"I mean it," he warned through gritted teeth, his eyes glancing at the other fourth graders._

_"Since our good pal Harvey won't tell us why he acts this way, I will. And who better to tell the truth than his next door neighbor?" Ralph looked over his shoulder as he gave a grin to his friends and a wink to a few of the girls in the class. "The reason why Harvey Dent doesn't join us for kickball, ignores us, and is just plain old strange is because he's crazy. True story, he's a certified loony!"_

_There was a eruption of screams as a pencil was lodged into Ralph's arm, blood pouring from the wound. He dropped Harvey as he fell backwards, yells of pain leaving his throat. It didn't take long for the blonde to be sent to the principal's office, a strange calm expression on his face as he face her._

_"I don't regret what I did," his voice was void of any emotion, a dark look in his eyes. "Ralph deserved it."_

Harvey looked up at Doctor Quinzel, the sound of her pen on the paper breaking the silence. He waited for to stop writing before he continued.

"That was the day I found I was bipolar." He concluded. "But the funny thing is, I don't remember putting the pencil in his arm or even talking to the principal."

"Then how do you know all this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was told that night by my father," he suppressed a shutter at the memory of that night.

"Well, we're out of time." The doctor announced, getting to her feet. "I'll see you next week, Mr.Dent."

* * *

I would love feedback for this chapter...cos write now I'm writing chapter 8 and I want if I need to stop cos nobody likes this. Thanks.

S.M.Hoffman


	5. False Pretence

**A/N- **Wooooooooooo! I survived Ike!! Granted I lost power for 5 days and lost my fence, but I survived! And let me tell you, I was writing machine during the hurricane. I even started two more Batman stories (one about the Riddler and the other about the Joker), which might be up soon enough. But I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter, even though it's been the same readers...but hey! I'd rather have a few faithful reviewers than none!

Enough rambling...enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**False Pretence**

_Harvey could hear their yells from his room, which amazed him. They must have been yelling louder than normal if he could hear them through the brick and wood. Even though his body ached and exhaustion filled him, he refused to go to sleep. If he fell asleep, then no one would be able to comfort Kayla when she climbed out her window and through his. What was the point of being her best friend if he wasn't there when she needed him most? So the twelve year old sat on his bed and waited for the soft knocking that meant Kayla was there._

_The soft rays of the morning sun and shouts of people woke him up; his body sprawled on his floor. Remembering the night before, Harvey rushed to his bedroom window and saw the cops and ambulance. He dashed down the stairs and out of his house, stopping once he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Terror gripped him as he saw the paramedics wheel out two bodies, white sheets covering their bloodied bodies. His breath caught in his throat when the police left the house._

_"You bitch!" he yelled, rushing pass the police line and towards Kayla's mother. "How could you murder them? She was my best friend...your daughter!"_

_A police held him back just as he was five feet away. The twelve year old struggled against the officer, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't care how much pain he was in, all that mattered was killing that woman._

_'_Let Big Bad Harv take care of this,_' the voice said as he continued to struggle._

_"Get off me!" he elbowed the officer in the gut before going after Kayla's mother again, slamming his fists on the window of the car door separating them. "I'll fucking kill you for what you did! I swear to God...!"_

"She was cleared of all charges a month later," Harvey mumbled, his eyes focusing on the table. "The last time I saw her was a few days later when she was moving, she turned to me with a smug look on her face as she said it was my fault Kayla died. Half of me wanted to kill her right then and there while the other half wanted her to die the exact same way."

Harvey looked up to see Doctor Quinzel writing everything down, her expression blank. Even he couldn't deny the fact that they had made progress in the past two months, but he always couldn't deny the fact that he also seemed to be getting worse. It didn't make sense to him, but he knew it was the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he was focusing entirely on what he was doing, he registered a shadow fall over him. Two Face looked behind him as he continued to lift the weights, a smirk coming to his face as he saw the Joker.

"I thought you were confined to solitary?" he asked, facing ahead of him as the clown walked around him.

"I've been a good boy," he grinned, picking up the other set of weights. "I traded my gold stars for time out here."

"Glad to hear it, Joker." He grunted as his arms began to feel like they were burning. "It's about time someone got out here that I can talk to,"

"What about your significant other?"

"Harvey's no fun...you should know this." Two Face pointed out, putting the weights down as he stood in front of the clown.

There was always something about being in the gym that made Two Face come out, probably the high possibility of a fight breaking out between inmates. As he let his muscles rest, he watched as the clown brought the weights to his shoulders like it was nothing.

"So..._Two Face_," the Joker grinned, his green eyes boring into Two Face's blue ones. "I think that's a very appropriate name for you and Harvey. By the way, I'd like to thank you for letting me borrow your doctor."

He paused for a brief second before brining the weights up again, starting his second set on twenty bicep curls. It didn't matter that he admired the Joker; Doctor Alan was still his and Harvey's doctor...he didn't let anyone borrow him.

"Although I would much prefer the doctor you have now, Two Face." His grin grew wider. "I'm sure she would be a better choice to..."

"Just stop right there," he growled, Doctor Quinzel was also his doctor and no one else's. "She's my doctor and it'll be a long time before you get to be her patient."

"What if I traded you Doctor Asshole," he cackled as Two Face tensed. "For your current doctor?"

Without thinking, he took out his coin and flipped it. Both him and the Joker watched it fall back into his hand, his fingers curling around it for a few seconds before he opened his palm. Both pair of eyes dropped to see the burnt side facing up.

"Deal." Two Face said.

The Joker just laughed, Two Face suppressing the chills that laugh gave him. They continued their work out in silence for a few moments as the guards watched them closely.

"Can I ask you a question?" Two Face asked, ignoring the fact that it felt like acid was being pumped through his veins.

"Depends," Two Face noticed how, even though the clown was breathing hard, there was no trace of sweat.

"Your skin...how did it get like that?" he asked, needing to put out his and Harvey's curiosity. "It's only fair. You know how I got half of my face burnt off..."

"I fell into a vat of chemicals," a dark tone took over his voice as his grin dropped (as best as it could, anyways) and his eyes took on a dark shade. "Another reason why_ Basty_ needs to die."

He opened his mouth to say something, a sharp whistle cutting across the gym as the guards ushered the inmates back to their cells. The guards that had been standing near by rushed over to them, snapping handcuffs on the Joker before they man-handled him out of the gym. There was something about that clown that Two Face liked, but he just didn't know what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He sat on his bed, his head buried in his knees as the tears fell from his eyes. Harvey never understood why it happened to him and it's not like anyone noticed. When he was bullied at school, it was a built in excuse for the bruises or whatever injuries he had received at home. That night had been far worse than anything he could recall. He was sure a few of his ribs were cracked or something like that._

_The thirteen year old carefully slid off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. A black eye from school, a busted lip from his father, and a small cut near his ear from school. He gingerly peeled off his shirt, examining the marks on his skin. Most of those were from the 'quality time' with his father. His blue eyes soaked in the countless bruises on his torso and the slight swell near his rib cage. Harvey found himself softly trace the scar that ran from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest, wincing at the sharp pain he felt; it was only a few days old._

_His teachers never asked where he got the bruises and cuts from. And he didn't blame them. When he was bullied in front of teachers and picked on, it made sense that they just assumed his injuries came from the fights he got in. And he was good at hiding the mental injuries he received; it was easy to pretend you were alright when you had no friends._

_The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caused him to jump to his bed, pulling the covers over him. If he pretended he was asleep, his father wouldn't do anything...unless he was really drunk. Harvey squeezed his eyes shut as the footsteps passed his door, the door to his father's room slammed shut. He let out a soft sigh as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the oncoming headache._

"He was sick and twisted," Two Face growled as he glared at the wall behind Doctor Quinzel, slamming his handcuffed fists on to the table. "Harvey was never man enough to stand up to him, but Big Bad Harv...that was a different story. Granted the beatings were worse when he took over, but at least he didn't take that bastard's shit!"

Both he and Harvey had decided that it was time to reveal his childhood to the doctor, she had proved herself trustworthy. He had even told her about Big Bad Harv, and that had been an interesting session.

"No one knew what he was doing to you?" she asked, disgust in her voice.

"We came to school with bruises and everyone assumed they were from Ralph or whoever was fighting us." He shrugged. "We came home with new bruises, and our father just assumed it was from the pervious night's beating."

He paused as the blonde wrote down everything he had just said, not missing the flash of achievement across her face. There was a moment of silence in the room as Doctor Quinzel continued to scribble in her notes, Two Face beating out a rhythm on the table. There were a few things that had been hard to talk about, but both Two Face and Harvey had their own reasons for telling her; Two Face's motives were more focused to prove a theory he had had for the last few weeks.

"You'd be surprised at how corrupt the world is," his voice broke the silence, causing the doctor's head to jerk up and look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, setting her pen down.

"The human race is so...complex. One minute we can be compassionate and caring, and then the next we can be cold and spiteful." Two Face continued, giving a glance at his doctor. "Humans are such amazing actors, really we are. For example, there was a friend of Harvey's who shouldn't have passed her classes but she did. And while no one had proof, everyone believed she fucked for those grades."

He paused and noticed how uncomfortable Doctor Quinzel looked, even as she tried to hide it. He had to fight the urge to laugh at her.

'_What's the point of this?_' Harvey's voice spoke up, not catching on.

'_You'll see, Harvey._'

"So she gets accepted to this place, she wouldn't tell Harvey. In fact, she didn't talk much about her job...except how much she hated it. But no one she worked with knew this, and so she goes on and pretends she loves the job and everything else." Two Face continued, his joy building at the subtle things the blonde did. "We haven't heard from her in a long time, but we think she's only working at wherever it is she works at because it's her way to fame. To get her name out there and prove something to everyone who knew she shouldn't have gotten her degree.

"It's so easy for people to pretend they care about other people, but the truth is, they don't give a shit." The door opened, and Two Face found himself being led out of the room. "But remember this, Doc..."

He came to a halt as the guard dragged him out of the door, his handcuffed hands gripping the edge of the door frame as he looked at Doctor Quinzel. A smirk dried on his face (or what was left of his face) as he saw the blonde doctor get to her feet nervously, their blue eyes meeting each other.

"Nothing ever goes to plan, which is why it's better to not have plans." He found himself repeating the exact words that clown had told him, or somewhat close to what the Joker had told him. "Anyone can be good at hiding their true motives for doing anything, but there will always be someone who can see through you."

He let go of the door frame, stumbling into the guard who had been pulling him from the door. Two Face knew he had gotten to her, knowing he had hit a nerve.

'_That was a bullshit story, Two Face! And you know it!_' Harvey spoke up again once they were thrown back into the cell. '_I never knew anyone like that,_'

"True, but that just gave me even more proof of what I've been thinking about dear Harleen Quinzel." Two Face sneered as he sat on the cot. "But I don't think we're the patients she wants to use,"

'_Then who?_'

"A certain friend of mine..." Two Face leaned up against the wall, smiling to himself for his cleverness.


	6. Gives You Hell

**A/N**- Yes, I'm alive! I was gonna give up on this story, but then I remembered all the hard work I had put into this and I re-read the reviews and saw I had two new ones begging me (okay, not so much begging) to continue this. Which means that maybe there's hope for this after all. So thanks everyone (if you guys are still interested in this story, that is) for sticking with me and so on.

I would also like to point out that if I don't update for a while, it isn't cos I've given up again...it's cos I'm either working on a new story I have in the works or I'm trying to figure out why my Joker/Harley Quinn story is a fail before it even got started. Anyways…-deep breath-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Gives You Hell**

'_You do know what's going to happen once we're _rehabilitated_, right?_' Two Face sneered as Harvey paced around his cell.

"Yes. You go away and I can go back to being normal," Harvey replied, his fist clenched around his coin.

'_You think it's that simple to be normal? I'm always gonna be there, waiting for you to snap._' This made Harvey grit his teeth and pace faster. '_You'll never be normal, Harvey. Even if, by some miracle you get rid of me, that coin..._'

The former lawyer stopped his pacing and stared at the coin, realization dawning on him as he thought over what his other half had said. That coin had made every decision for him, more so now than before the accident. Every decision was made with the coin, that's how it had always been. And to change that now...

"C'mon, Dent." He was snapped out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of the guard, handcuffs encircling his wrists. "Time for your session,"

Harvey allowed the guard to lead him to the room, even though he knew the route like the back of his hand. As soon as the door opened, the guard left Harvey inside the room and locked the door.

'_Looks like they're lengthening our leash, Harvey._' Two Face chuckled as he walked to his chair, surprised that Doctor Quinzel was already there.

"Hello, ." she greeted, Harvey immediately noticing the black rimmed glasses on her face.

"I didn't think you wore glasses," he replied as he sat down.

"Oh...I forgot to order more contacts, so it's back to these for a while." She explained, giving a nervous laugh. "I think we should talk about your coin,"

As he looked at her, he struggled to get his coin out of the pocket of the standard inmate jumpsuit. The room's silence was broken for a brief second as the coin clattered against the metal table. Doctor Quinzel looked up from the folder of notes to get as good of a look at the coin as she could.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, tapping the coin on the table.

"Whatever you want to tell me,"

'_She's catching on, Harvey._'

"It was my father's lucky coin originally," he sighed, holding back the shutter as he recalled the past. "That coin made every decision when it came down to what I wanted and what he wanted. Sometimes he used it to take advantage of me, but I didn't know it was two sided until I took it."

"Do you think that may be why you find it hard to make a decision?" she asked, her pen continuing to move across the paper.

"That and my mental state," he shrugged, running the coin between his thumb and forefinger. "I thought that once I moved out I would be able to make my own choices, but that would make me happy. There's only one serious decision that the coin made for me that I'm happy with,"

"And that would be..." the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Getting a date with Rachel Dawes." A brief smile came to his face, but disappeared just as quickly.

"You didn't want to be a lawyer?" she fixed her glasses as her pen scribbled across the paper.

"I wanted to be a teacher, believe it or not." He chuckled, his eyes glancing to the table. "I told my father that when I was thirteen, but he didn't like that."

"What do you mean, ?"

_"I didn't invest all this money in you," a fist connected with his already bruised jaw. "Just for you to be a God damn teacher!"_

_Harvey stumbled back as another series of punches hit him. He backed into the wall as his father continued the attack, giving a few kicks to his son's rib cage and stomach. There was a pause (signaling the coin flip) before the beating continued. Tears were in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he leaned into the wall, his knees about to give out. A sharp pain shot up from his leg and he dropped to the floor, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth._

_"Since before you were born, Harvey..." his father kneeled down over the crumpled body of his son. "I've been putting money away to help you become a lawyer. Now...do you still want to be a teacher, knowing about the amount of money I've spent on you?"_

_Harvey knew what answer his father was looking for, what answer would (hopefully) stop the beating. But he didn't want to be a lawyer; he had no desire to help scum like Kayla's mother (and his father) get away with their crimes. He wanted to help people, not criminals._

_"Answer me, you little shit!" his father roared, sending a foot to the thirteen year old's face._

_"I w...w...want...wanna be a...teacher..." he panted, holding his bleeding nose as he readied himself for another hit._

_The child chanced a look up at his father, shocked to see him staring at his lucky coin (Harvey's unlucky coin) with a soft smile._

_"Heads, you become a lawyer." He said, ready to flip the coin. "Tails, you get to be a teacher."_

_"Why do you always rely on luck?" his voice was muffled as he held his nose, blood running down his chin._

_He watched the coin flip in the air, landing on the back of his father's hand._

_"I don't, Harvey." He grinned as he held up the coin. "I make my own luck. Now go clean yourself up,"_

_The thirteen year old struggled to his feet, stumbling a little as the spell of dizziness hit him. Once he saw his father's glare, he limped as fast as he could up to his room. Harvey collapsed against his closed door, his breathing ragged and his vision blurring from the pain that seized his body. When he remembered their 'quality' time that was to come later that evening, the tears fell from his blue eyes._

There was another silence as Harvey set the coin down and watched Doctor Quinzel write his story down. The moment seemed to drag on as the two just stared at each other, the intensity of the memory hanging over their heads.

"I took the coin from him the day I left for college." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Why take it if the memories are as bad as you say?"

"I thought everything would be better if I separated him from it," his eyes went back to the coin, turning it over so the scarred side faced him.

"And was it?" she raised an eyebrow, her voice just as soft as his.

"No." bitterness filled his voice. "I just started to use it,"

"..." Doctor Quinzel's voice trailed off as the door opened, signaling their session was over.

"See you next week, Doctor Quinzel." Harvey put the coin back in his pocket as he got to his feet, following the guard back to his cell.

He waited for the door to slide shut before yelling at the top of his lungs, not caring that he blended in with the other inmates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, Stevie." Two Face sneered as soon as he saw Doctor Alan approach his cell, his voice causing the doctor to stop walking and face him. "You look like shit,"

"You would too if the Joker was your patient." The dark haired man snapped, shaking his head after a second. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just that clown has been driving me insane! But I refuse to let him get under my skin,"

"Apparently he already has, Doc." He pointed out, a hint of jealousy in his voice; only he was allowed to make Doctor Alan like this! "Tell me something, Doc...would you be willing to change back to our case?"

"No!" his voice was firm as he turned to leave. "I'm not giving up on him, no matter how 'untreatable' he is."

"What if you become a victim of the Joker?" Two Face's voice echoed off the corridor walls, but Doctor Alan just ignored him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pool tables had been removed since the incident, but that didn't stop Doctor Arkham from assigning more guards to the recreation room. A sigh passed Harvey's lips as he stared at the dull grey floor, arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against one of the walls. Things had been different with him since his session with Doctor Quinzel; he found himself having more and more conversations with Two Face.

'_You take one step forward and two steps back,_' Two Face pointed out, and it was not what Harvey wanted to hear at that moment. '_You can't pretend forever, Harvey. We both know these so called doctors can't help us...admit I'm right, Harvey._'

"Shut up!" he hadn't meant to say it out loud, it just slipped. "What are you looking at?"

"I...I...uh...er...n...nuttin'." an inmate stuttered before quickly walking away.

'_Someone's a little cranky today,_'

'_I swear Two Face, if you don't shut it..._'

"Dent!" he looked up to see the professor walking towards him.

"Joy...you're back." Harvey rolled his eye and turned to walk away.

"I don't think so," Crane's hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "We have business to finish...and since I don't have my fear gas,"

Harvey braced himself for a punch, quickly ducking from Crane's grip as the bell cut across the room while the professor called after him. He never thought he would be so happy to see his cell.

'_We could've taken him_,' Two Face spoke up as soon as he entered the cell.

"You may want to end up in solitary, but I don't." he growled as he flung himself on to the cot.

'_You know what your problem is, Harvey? You don't know how to have fun._'

"Yeah, okay." He scoffed. "And you're just the epitome of fun, right?"

'_No...that's the Joker, not me._'

"How could I forget? That clown just oozes fun." He shook his head.

Two Face's laughter filled his head at that comment, which only fueled Harvey's irritation. As the laughter continued, the former lawyer clutched his head in hopes that it would go away. When it was obvious Two Face had no plans to leave him alone, a yell forced its way up his throat. This only made the laughter in his head louder.

"That's it!" Harvey growled as he grabbed the coin, flipping it. "See that? It means you shut the hell up, Two Face!"

He was holding up the unscarred side to his face, sighing in relief at the silence.

'_You'll see things my way soon enough, Harvey._' His other half muttered. '_Give it time,_'


	7. Sick and Tired

**A/N**- Once again, I was gonna give up on this story...I know-looks down in shame- But then I got this one review saying how much they loved my story and how well I captured the characters (so far, let's hope it stays that way) and it made me realize that there are people who like this story but don't review (you shoudl really review if you haven't, that would just make me smile). So a big thanks to Quillian91 for your lovely review, and of course everyone else who has reviewed/favored/alerted this story.

Another reason why I didn't update this story was because back in December I went into surgery for my jaw (after 11 years of wiating) and I was trying to adjust to my eating habits and figure out what I can and can't do...so it was a fun two months. I'm fine, and so is my jaw. I now have titanium plates and screws all along my jaw bone (my friends joke and call me Supergirl now) and I have some dead guy's tissue in my cheeks and I gave some of my tissue up for donation/research. There's my good deed...hee hee. I now have scars running all along my upper gum line, and one even stretches down the inside of my right cheek cos the stich ripped and then the skin tore and it was not fun. But I'm better and beginning my long 12-16 month recovery...yay me!

Anyways...now I'm just rambling. I think I kept you guys waiting long enought, yeah? So....enjoy!

* * *

**Sick and Tired**

There was always something about Doctor Joan Leland that unsettled Harvey and Two Face, they never did like her. And the fact that she was Doctor Quinzel's supervisor didn't help with the lack of fondness. From the way the older woman was looking at him, she knew it. Doctor Leland didn't really have a real reason to be checking up on him, but she said she was making sure Doctor Quinzel and him were getting along.

"I'm sure Doctor Quinzel has already told you we get along fine," Harvey sighed, leaning against the back wall of his cell. "I'm sure you know about the progress we've been making."

"I am well aware of your progress, ." Doctor Leland assured him. "I just want to check with you that your sessions with Doctor Quinzel are going as smoothly as she says they are."

"They are," he said, pushing off the wall to walk up to the plexiglass. "You don't trust her, do you?"

Two Face smirked as she took a step back at the sudden change in his voice. He loved it when he was the cause people's fear.

"You'll be having sessions twice a week now," she regained her composure, straightening the white lab coat over her clothes. "Good day, ."

"See you around, Joan." He chuckled as she walked away, Harvey's voice complaining in his head. "Oh, shut up Harvey! No one else can hear you."

'Like it matters!' Harvey argued as Two Face let out a groan of frustration.

"I just can't wait until..." he trailed off as the corridor doors burst open, Doctor Alan storming to the other end.

"This clown is gonna be the death of me!" he yelled, Doctor Arkham following him. "Who's the fucking retard that let him have a pen?!"

"Steven, you should keep it in until we get to the infirmirary." Doctor Arkham stopped his co-worker in his tracks, trying to get him to stop pulling out what looked like half of a pen case from his hand. "Pull it out now you'll bleed to death."

"When I get my hands on the jackass responsible for providing the pen..."

Two Face sat as still as he could on the cot, listening to the conversation between the two doctors. They didn't seem to notice that he was listening, or they simply didn't care that he was listening to them.

"It may be best if we take you off his case Steven," the older man began.

"No, that's just what he wants. We won't get through to him if we show that we're contributing to his 'game'." Doctor Alan cut in. "Just put him back in a straightjacket and chains, other than that we keep everything the same. I'm going to get through to him,"

Two Face watched his previous doctor stumble before he was dragged off by Doctor Arkham. A sick admiration washed over him as the image of Doctor Alan's hand, impaled by a broken pen casing, stayed in his mind. It was stunts like that that classified the Joker as Gotham's most dangerous criminal, stunts like that that earned Two Face's admiration and respect.

"You're a twisted bastard, you know that Two Face?" Harvey's voice was filled with disgust.

'Doesn't matter, I can be whatever I choose.' Two Face countered, causing Harvey to reach for the coin. 'That doesn't decide my personality, Harvey. You know that,'

The former lawyer let out a sigh before stretching out on the cot, deciding he would try to relax while he had the chance; silently arguing with Two Face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"After a three day search, police have the found the body of missing thirty-five year old Tyler Shedd by the docks early this morning. It has been confirmed that Shedd was a victim of Gotham's newest criminal, the Riddler." The reporter said, a few of the inmates listening to the television. "Another riddle was found with the body, but police have yet to release the contacts of the riddle."

Harvey continued to watch the black and white television, even after the report had ended. Now that bodies were being left by the Riddler, he was the talk of everyone's conversation. Harvey didn't think he was anything special, but Two Face found him interesting.

'He robs banks and leaves riddles, occasionally killing someone once he loses attention. Nothing special,' Harvey concluded, leaning back on the torn up couch.

'You're just mad that you couldn't think of anything to let Gotham know we killed someone.' Two Face countered, causing Harvey to roll his eye. 'Where everyone else sees another insane criminal, I see a genius.'

'Everyone's a genius to you,'

Harvey glared at a passing inmate, not fond of the look he was receiving. His blue eyes followed the inmate until he turned around, a smirk on Harvey's face.

'Not everyone's a genius, Harvey.' His other half continued once he had his full attention. 'Just me, the Joker, and now the Riddler. If that's everyone, then it's a small world.'

'Why don't you leave the jokes to that clown friend of yours?' Harvey sighed.

"In other news, Gotham police are still on the hunt for the Batman. Although some believe the police are letting him slide by while the Riddler roams the city, others believe they never had intentions on catching him." The reporter's voice cut Harvey and Two Face's argument short. "It's been three months since the murder of D.A. Harvey Dent, and not much effort has been put into finding his caped killer..."

Two Face glared at the television, his hand gripping the cable.

"I was watching that!" an inmate yelled as Two Face walked by.

"I hate the news," he growled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hearing about your death makes you angry?" Doctor Quinzel asked, looking at Harvey.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Because you're alive?" she remover he glasses and cleaned them, putting them back on.

"No," he shook his head, looking at his coin. "Because I lived."

There was silence following his sentence, the doctor writing down his words. He could feel Two Face's need for 'fun' rising in him, a sick little joke forming; it was obvious the Joker was corrupting Two Face.

"I could kill you," Two Face stated, twirling the coin between his fingers.

"Wh...what?" the blonde dropped her pen, her head snapping up to look at her patient.

"It wouldn't be difficult." He continued, glancing up at her. "I want to, but Harvey doesn't...so the question is, do you feel lucky?"

He watched Doctor Quinzel begin to panic as he flipped the coin, a twisted smile on his face. His fingers curled around the coin before slapping it on the back his other hand, eyes staring right at her.

"In case this doesn't come up in your favor," he got to his feet and walked behind her, lifting his hands over her head. "Anything you want to say, Doc?"

Doctor Quinzel shook her head, aware of the linking chain against her neck. Giving a small sigh, Two Face moved his hand so the coin was in his doctor's view. He let out a chuckle when the blonde let out a sigh of relief as he moved his hands and sat back down in his chair.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Doc." He leaned back in his chair, putting the coin back in his pocket.

"I don't think you would really kill me, Two Face." She tried to make herself sound calm, but he caught the way her voice shook.

"We do whatever that coin tells us to," he replied, giving her a quick glance.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Doctor Quinzel cleared her throat. "Have you had anymore suicidal tendencies?"

"Harvey gave up on that about a month ago," Two Face shrugged, letting a yawn escape. "The coin always came up in my favor. I've just started living, Doc...I'm not ready to die just yet."

The door opened and Two Face got to his feet as the guard came in, a new guy Two Face realized. The guard made him wait for Doctor Quinzel to leave the room, a sense of annoyance taking over him.

"You don't have to..." Two Face began, stopping when the guard shut the door.

"Listen here Freak," the guard pushed him back, the edge of the table jabbing into his back. "The only reason I got moved to your case is because that fucking clown tried to kill me one too many times. And let me tell you something, I won't think twice about snapping your neck."

"What the..." he was cut off again when the guard's fist landed in his stomach.

"Pay back's a bitch." The guard laughed as he saw the expression on Harvey's face. "During your little stunt with that laughing son of a bitch, you killed a really good friend of mine."

Harvey was pushed further back into the table, a soft POP! echoing in the empty room. The guard grabbed the front of the orange jumpsuit before throwing him forwards, his shoulder slamming into the metal door. The ex-D.A. prepared himself for another hit, but the guard just opened the door and pushed him into the corridor.

The screams and yells of the rest of the asylum surrounded the two as they walked back to his cell, the guard keeping a tight grip on Harvey's shoulder. The handcuffs were removed and he was flung to the floor of the cell.

"See you later, Freak." The glass slid shut and Harvey ran to it, banging his palms against it.

It wasn't uncommon for the guards at Arkham to rough up the inmates but that was to only be used as a form of punishment, not for revenge. Although Harvey knew there were guards who abused that rule; he wasn't naïve, he knew what went on at night in the asylum. Inmates would end up with "mysterious" bruises and other small injuries, and Harvey didn't need to be told what a few of the guards would do with certain inmates.

'Aren't you glad that you have me, Harvey?' Two Face asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up!" Harvey shouted, leaning against the glass as he sat down.

'Then again...he could have a sick sense of...'

"I said shut up!" his voice filled the cell, causing a few of the surrounding inmates to go quite for a second. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Two Face. Understand?"  
He took the silence as a yes, a small sigh escaping his lips. He put his head in his hands, a sense of helplessness washing over him. Another yell was ripped from his throat as the feeling overwhelmed him. Harvey knew there was no hope for him; if he couldn't be helped all those years ago, why should he think he could be helped now? All they would do was give him medication, tell him how he can help stay in control, and tell him to continue therapy for a year or so...he'd been through it all before.

"Things are never going to change," the former lawyer whispered.

'Of course not, Harvey.' Two Face sneered. 'The sooner you accept that, the sooner things will get easier for us.'

The sad thing was, Harvey knew it was true.


	8. It's Beginning to Get to Me

**A/N-** After being MIA for God knows how long, I'm finally back....and with an update! -balloons fall from ceiling- Anyways, sorry for the long wait but this being reality and not the little superhero filled world we wish it was, a long things came up that just complicated my life and required my full attention. But those are settled and now I'm back to focusing on my favorite split-personality D.A.

So the end is coming in a few chapters and that means some serious psycho Two Face. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

It's Beginning to Get to Me**

"How come you're not as hyped up about the Riddler as every other doctor in this place?" Harvey asked, his finger drumming a beat on the table.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Quinzel raised an eyebrow.

"All of the doctors are preparing for Gordon and his men to bring him here," he growled. "Everyone but you, that is."

"I don't have time for that." She dismissed the topic, looking over some papers.

"Too busy bringing work home?" he leaned forward, giving her a stern look.

All the doctor did was let out a small giggle before clearing her throat and closing the folder, adjusting the black rimmed glasses.

"Why don't you tell me about your mother," it was more of a request than a question.

"There's nothing really to tell," he sighed, waving his hand as best he could. "She took care of me, made up for everything my father wasn't, and then she died. Simple as that,"

There was a brief silence before he spoke up.

"She protected me. She would somehow always manage to calm my father, and then she would fix me. Everything was easier to deal with when she was around, then one day she wasn't there." His voice became a whisper as he stared at the table. "I realized how alone I was at her funeral."

A tear fell from his right eye, causing him to turn away. Out of the corner of his left eyes he saw Doctor Quinzel write something down before looking at her watch. Harvey knew time was up, wiping away the lone tear just as the door opened. As soon as the guard walked in, he jumped to his feet and looked away. He had learned fast not to look at his gaud if he wanted to avoid being hit, making him feel like he was dealing with his father again. The guard (he had yet to learn his name) began to drag him back to his cell, the handcuffs digging into his wrists. Harvey noticed the puzzled look on the doctor's face as he left the room, a sad smile on his face.

He landed with a loud THUD! on the concrete floor, the plexiglass sliding shut. Once he was sure the guard was gone, Harvey flipped on to his back and sighed. He brushed a hand over his left forearm, wincing at the pain from the bruise, before examining the tiny cuts on his wrists. Anger began to bubble inside him, his fists slamming to the floor.

"That guard is gonna die." Two Face hissed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I heard you got my good friend Robbie," Harvey looked up to see the Joker standing next to him. "Isn't he fun?"

"Get away from me, clown." The former lawyer replied, going back to his food. "Aren't you supposed to be in your cell?"

"I cashed in my tokens for lunch with my friends," his grin grew wider.

Harvey just stared at the clown before letting out a sigh. He was starting to realize he was stuck with the Joker for as long as he was in Arkham. Silence settled between the two inmates for a moment before the ex D.A. saw the bony white fingers begin tapping the metal table, the annoying beat pushing Harvey's nerves.

"Would you stop that?!" he snapped, dropping his fork. "Honestly, you're like a child."

"Does that make you my big brother?" he raised an eyebrow.

He glared at the clown, cringing at the sound of the laughter. He shook his head when Two Face's chuckles filled his head.

"Lighten up, Harvey!" the Joker leaned forward as he took a bite of his lunch. "You need to learn to not to be so serious,"

"That's what I keep telling him, but will he listen?" his voice became harsh. "No! We need to teach Harvey how to have fun, Joker."

"Don't worry your half of the coin," the grin grew even more. "We'll get him to see the funny side of things."

"How do we do that?" Two Face asked, interested in how they were going to bring Harvey to their side.

"Ah-ah..." a chalk white finger was waved in front of his face. "Remember where planning got you?"

"It was Harvey that got nowhere, not me. Besides," he continued as he put down his cup of water. "I think somewhere in that twisted world you live in, everything you do is planned to a point."

That maniacal laughter rang out across the cafeteria, most inmates turning to look at the two inmates before going back to their own business. It took a few moments for the Joker to come down from his laughing high and once he did, he took a look at Two Face and began chuckling.

"It's nice to know your half of the brain is just as brilliant as before, if not more." The clown sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from a green eye. "By the way, I'm very close to giving Doctor Asshole back to you for that gorgeous blonde you have,"

Two Face looked up to see the smirk on the Joker's face, a small chuckle leaving his lips. The two had just enough time to finish their meal before it was time go back to their cells, the Joker opting to give the guards a hard time. Two Face shook his head as a smirk played on his lips, it seemed like that clown was the sanest person at times.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something was off, and they both knew it. Doctor Alan hadn't been into work in a week or so, and Harvey caught bits of conversations from passing doctors that the Joker's sessions had been cancelled by the missing doctor, which didn't make sense. So when he was dragged to his session by Robbie (the retard, as Two Face called him), Harvey was puzzled to see Doctor Quinzel and Doctor Leland waiting for him, a new doctor behind them.

"What's going on?" he looked to Doctor Quinzel, a confused expression on his face.

"," his eyes snapped to Doctor Leland. "Due to Doctor Alan dropping the Joker's case, Doctor Quinzel has been reassigned to him. Behind us is your new doctor, Doctor Jessica Slater."

Harvey just stared at them, not wanting to believe a word he had been told. Rage began to boil in his veins as his new doctor talked to him, not hearing a word she said. After a few minutes, he realized it was just him and Doctor Quinzel again.

"This is our last session together, and you've made great progress." She said softly.

"I don't like it," he finally said, not looking at her.

"I know, but someone has to treat the Joker." He caught the hint of excitement in her voice.

There was a pause as Harvey glanced at the doctor, a question in his eyes. He didn't buy Doctor Alan dropping the Joker's case; he wasn't the type of doctor to give up on an inmate. And that left one more option, a sense of nausea washing over the former lawyer.

"How did Doctor Alan die?" he could tell Doctor Quinzel knew he didn't believe Doctor Leland's story.

"The Joker finally got to him," was all she said before pausing. "He was found two days ago in his apartment."

Another moment of silence passed, Two Face noticing the small smile on Doctor Quinzel's face as she read over a file. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the file was on, he had a feeling it was coming to this.

'_What do you mean?_' Harvey asked.

'_Harleen's been after that clown since she got here,_' Two Face replied, leaning back in the chair.

'_How do you know?_'

"It's always been about the Joker, hasn't it?" his gruff voice broke the silence, causing the blonde's head to snap up. "He's the patient you've wanted for these last few months,"

"My goal was to get a session with him..." her voice was very guarded as she answered. "He is the challenge I was hoping for. Why?"

"I was just wondering," his shoulders went up before dropping. "No one's ever been excited about being his doctor. But I guess there's an exception to everything."

A smirk tugged at his lips as Doctor Quinzel stared at him. Now it was time to get the rest of his questions answered.

"Be honest with me Doc, did you ask for the Joker's case?"

"When I first arrived here, yes." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

"But they said no and gave you me instead, huh?" Two Face raised his eyebrow. "What about this time? Did you see an opportunity and take it? Trade me in for something new?"

"No,"

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Doctor Quinzel rose to her feet as Two Face was jerked out of the chair, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists as Robbie tugged on them. He looked back at the blonde and gave her a smirk as he struggled to stop moving. There was something about her expression that told the criminal there was more to their conversation.

"Liar," he gave a chuckle as he allowed himself to be dragged back to his cell.

He shrugged out of the guard's grip once the handcuffs came off, the glass sliding shut. His feet began to take him around his cell, his coin flipping through the air every few seconds. It was becoming clear that pacing was Two Face's favorite activity while he was in the cell.

"Get your hands off me!" a shout broke his train of thought.

His blue eyes landed on a pair of guards dragging a man down the corridor. The green suit threw Two Face off a little, as well as the purple domino mask, but he soon recovered from the slight shock and went back to pacing.

"He doesn't stand a chance in here," he grumbled.

'_Why is that?_' Harvey asked.

"Did you see how small he was?!"

'_Yes, but he was also heading to solitary._'

This just made Two Face stick tongue out at his slight reflection in the glass as he went to sit in the back corner. He knew soon enough him and Harvey would be there, he just needed time.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Thanks


	9. Judas

**A/N- **Wow, it has been a while since I updated this. But it's all cool cos this is coming to an end at either chapter 12 or 13...or maybe even 14 as an epilouge. Anyways, sorry for the wait but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Aslo, sorry for the short chapter, the next one is longer I promise.

**

* * *

****Judas**

They had been sitting in the time for a good twenty minutes, Doctor Slater asking questions and Harvey not answering. Every time the dark haired woman would stop talking, he would flip his coin and stare at her.

"I know you don't like this, ." her voice broke the silence. "But you'll be out of here soon. All you need to do is talk to me..."

"Why?" he cut her off, the coin falling on to the table. "So I can be relocated and given a new name? Everyone thinks I'm _dead_, Doctor! There is _nothing_ out there for me!"

"Mr. Dent..." there was a tremor in her voice.

"No!" he slammed his fists down on the table, his voice now gruff. "We're done trying to pretend that we can live a normal life, Doc. Normal is out of reach for us; it always has been."

Doctor Slater opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened and Two Face got to his feet. Before Robbie had a chance to grab his shoulder, he made his way towards to the door and to his cell, the guard finally getting a hold of his handcuffs and dragging him down the corridor. The screams and yells of the other inmates matching the yells of Harvey inside in his head, the yells becoming vocal as soon as he was in the cell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling, you give love a bad name._" her voice woke him from the light sleep he had managed to catch. "_I played my part, and you played your game. Darling, you give love a bad name._"

"Bon Jovi?" Harvey sat p in his bed just as Doctor Quinzel walked pass, turning to face him at the sound of his voice.

"I grew up listening to them," she took out the one earpiece before walking up to the plexiglass. "Plus I listen to them when I'm in a good mood."

"And why are you in a good mood?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Because I had my first session with the Joker."

"I take it things went good?"

She didn't have to say anything; the smile on her face said it all. Harvey found it amusing how excited she was, no one got that excited over the clown.

"I have a good feeling that I'm gonna be the one who gets through to him." Doctor Quinzel's voice dripped with determination. "He will be rehabilitated, I swear on my life."

"Just be careful, Doctor. Arkham's already lost one good doctor, this place can't afford to lose another one." The ex-D.A. explained, his gaze on the floor. "Otherwise there'll be no one else who actually cares about people like me."

A small smile appeared on her face as she placed the earpiece back in.

"That won't happened, Mr. Dent." she reassured him. "I'm a lot tougher than others. When you trained for the Olympics in gymnastics, you get use to people trying to break you."

"I hope so, for your sake." He muttered as she scrolled through her i-POD.

"G'night!" she waved as she made her way down the corridor. "_In my day dreams, in my sleep, infatuation turning into disease. You could cure me, see all you have to do now is try. Give it your best shot, and try. All I'm asking is for is love, but you never seem to have enough._"

He just shook his head and let out a small chuckle. It amazed him that Doctor Quinzel had remained..._happy_ after working at Arkham for three months, where most doctors couldn't remain happy for three minutes.

'_She's different than the others though,_' Two Face pointed out as Harvey laid down.

"I know, she has to be if she can that happy after a session with the Joker." He replied, his blue eyes focused on the ceiling. "If everyone in this hell hole was like her, I may have some faith in humanity."

'_If everyone here was like her, we wouldn't like her Harvey._'

That was true, but he wouldn't admit it. A sigh escaped him as he realized that Two Face was now up, his hand grabbing the coin off the small table by the bed. Harvey sat up as his other half chuckled, a sense of loathing filling him.

"Can you just pretend..." the former lawyer began as he prepared to flip his lucky coin.

'_Nope! I'm wide awake now,_' Two Face cut off, causing Harvey's side of their face to frown.

Their eyes followed the flipping coin through the air, fingers curling around it before it was slapped on to the other hand. Harvey slowly lifted his hand stared at the side facing up.

"So sorry, Harvey." Two Face snickered. "Better luck next time."

'_Bastard,_' Harvey muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The insane laughter alerted Harvey of his presence before he even saw the clown. He didn't look up until the Joker was sitting across from him, a scowl on his face.

"I know what you did," he muttered before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I've done a lot of things, Harv." The grinning inmate replied. "So, which thing are you talking about?"

"Doctor Alan." Was all he said.

"I didn't kill him, Harvey! My hands are clean," he held up his hands with a mock look of innocence. "Stevie killed himself."

"Because of you," it was obvious he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Are you saying I'm the one who told him to put the shot gun in his mouth and pull the trigger?" there was some amusement in his voice.

"I don't know what you did, but he's dead because of you." He growled, glaring at him. "If Doctor Quinzel is next on your list..."

Harvey stopped at the expression on the Joker's face, his finger tapping his chin in thought. The talk of the other inmates broke the silence between them. There was something about the clown's expression that put Harvey on edge, it was almost as if...

"I have no intentions of doing anything to Doctor Quinzel," his eyes widened in mock hurt at what the ex-D.A. had suggested. "She's..._fun_."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Harleen Quinzel is the perfect candidate for my experiment," his grin grew more. "The perfect pawn for my game."

"And what game would that be?" Two Face asked, his interest caught.

"You'll have to wait and see, my little schizophrenic friend." The Joker reached across the table and patted the top of Two Face's head, much to his irritation. "For now...I'll see if you can spot the difference, Harvey."

The two ate silence in silence for a moment, Harvey and Two Face trying to figure out what the clown had up his sleeve.

'_Of course_,' Harvey pointed out. '_It is the Joker, he could be just going along with everything_.'

"I doubt it." Two Face muttered, his blue eyes snapping up at the sound of the clown's laughter. "What?"

"Having a talk with your better half about me?" he raised an eyebrow as his laughter becoming chuckling.

"Shut up." He growled, looking back at his tray.

"Of course, Two Face." The Joker smirked. "Anything you say..."

The bell went off, signaling it was the end of breakfast, but it still couldn't drown out that maniacal laugh. Two Face was led back to his cell, where all he did was wait.

'_What are you waiting for?_' Harvey's voice filled his head.

"I'm not sure," the criminal whispered, his eyes on the floor. "But I'll know it when I see it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, much to Harvey's relief and Two Face's disappointment. There had been a few moments when they had gotten the chance to talk to the new guy (Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler), and he made a good impression on both personalities of the former lawyer. He even seemed to appeal to the Joker, which surprised many inmates and staff at Arkham.

So over the course of a few weeks, the three criminals became (what the guards called them) 'The Three Loonyteers', which always got giggles from the clown. Harvey noticed how ell things were going and couldn't shake off the feeling it gave him, much to Two Face's annoyance.

'_Why don't you tell Slater if it's bothering you so much?_' Two Face finally suggested.

"Because that would mean she wins," Harvey growled as he sat in the corner of his cell, the sound of heels reaching his ears. "Now shut up!"

He sat in silence as Doctor Quinzel walked by, a grin on her face as she hummed something. This was the second time he had see her leave Arkham this late, it made him uneasy. But her sessions with the Joker must have been going well if she was still smiling, not to mention the clown seemed to enjoy the sessions. _That _made Harvey more uneasy.

"Something's not right," he whispered.

'_Of course something's not right, Harvey! We're in Arkham, nothing is ever right._' his other half scoffed, rolled his eye. "Sometimes I worry about you, Harv."


	10. The Kids Are All Fucked up

**A/N- **Yes...another update! And, as promised, this chapter is longer than the previous one. This chapter means there's about 2 or 3 more chapters until the end.

* * *

**The Kids Are All Fucked Up**

"You won't talk to me, will you Mr. Dent?" Doctor Slater's voice cut through the silence that had filled the plain room.

"It doesn't matter if we talk to you or not," Two Face spat, his eyes trained on his coin. "We'll always end up back here. Sure, you might 'cure' Harvey but all it will take is another accident and BAM!" he slammed his fist on to the table, the metal chain of the handcuffs clinking against the surface. "I'll be back. It's happened before, and history, as they say, has a way of repeating itself."

He was looking at her now, a smirk on his face when he saw her expression. This was how their sessions for the last month had been going. Harvey never got his chance to speak while Two Face continued his verbal attack on their doctor. Since losing Doctor Quinzel to the Joker, Two Face had gain more control over his half of the former lawyer's psyche than before.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Mr. Dent." she ignored his comment, like she always did. "I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life in Arkham,"

"You know that for a fact?" the coin fell to the table, the scared side facing Harvey.

"Why did you flip your coin?" the dark haired woman asked, a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Maybe I just like to flip that coin," Harvey let out a small chuckle at Two Face's laughter, both having agreed a few weeks ago to give Doctor Slater hell.

"Whatever decision you just made, I can promise you that if you start cooperating you won't need that coin." She assured the ex-D.A. as the door opened, Robbie yanking Harvey to his feet. "I'll see you in a few days,"

"You treat all your boyfriends like this?" Two Face sneered as he stumbled down the corridor.

"What did you say, Freak?" Robbie growled as he continued to shove the inmate towards his cell.

"I forgot...you're not as smart as us regular folk." He turned to face the guard as soon as he was in his cell. "How does that feel? How do you cope with knowing that a bunch of these lunatic criminals are a helluva lot smarter than you will ever hope to be? Especially since most of them have an I.Q. of an 8th grader..."

"You little shit," a fist landed right on Two Face's nose, blood running down his deformed face.

"Feel like a tough guy, Robbie?" his voice was a bit muffled as he held his bleeding nose. "Not much of a fair fight considering I'm still in my handcuffs,"

'_What are you doing?_' Harvey yelled as his other half further provoked the guard, only to end on the floor as Robbie threw punch after punch.

As an answer, Two Face pushed the bulky man on to his back before straddling his waist as he pushed the handcuff's chain into his neck. The more Robbie struggled, the harder Two Face pushed the chain into his flesh.

"Looks like whatever luck you had with the Joker just ran out," the criminal snarled as the guard's struggles became weaker, the metal cutting into the skin with every jerking movement Robbie gave. "See ya in Hell, Rob."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

His time in solitary was spent huddled in the back corner of the padded room, loud arguments managing to escape the steel door. Doctor Arkham had tried taking his coin from him when he was first moved to the room, but Two Face's behavior quickly convinced the doctor that now was not the time to take that action. Instead, the former lawyer was forced to clutch the coin as the off white canvas of a straight jacket held his arms close to his chest.

"Why does he just sit there?" one of the guards had asked five days after his arrival.

"He can't flip that fuckin' coin of his...he doesn't know what to do." His buddy replied as the two checked in on him. "Dent's completely useless without that thing,"

Harvey stared at the padded walls, his eyes dancing in their sockets. His sessions had been put on hold until he was moved back to his normal cell, but the blonde knew his time spent in solitary would undo his progress he had made with Doctor Quinzel.

While Harvey would sit in the corner worrying about his progress lost, Two Face would sit in the corner and relish in the control he was gaining. This little "set back", as Harvey called it, allowed the criminal to completely take over his rightful half.

"Look at the bright side, Harv..." he mused. "We don't have to deal with the retard again."

"You killed an innocent man," Harvey growled, his eyes narrowing.

"No, _we _killed him." Two Face corrected as he smirked. "And he was hardly innocent, you know that."

"He was innocent!" the ex-D.A. yelled, slamming his head into the padding behind him. "He did nothing wrong and _you _killed him!"

"Don't blame everything on me, Dent!" his other half shouted, a dark tone taking over his voice. "You wanted him dead as much as I did. _You _were the one who thought of the idea!"

"Shut the fuck up in there!" there was a loud bang on the door, ending the conversation that had been going on. "I don't wanna hear ya talkin' to yer lil' imaginary pal, Dent!"

It was going to be a long two months.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The burn victim finally decides to come out and play!" the Joker giggled when he saw Harvey walk into the recreation room a few days after he was moved back to his cell. "How was your vacation?"

"It's good to have you back, Dent." Edward greeted as he worked furiously on a crossword puzzle. "Isn't there anything harder in here? A four year old could figure this out!"

Harvey sat at the bolted down table with the other two, a deck of cards resting in front of the clown. A chalk white hand picked up the deck and began shuffling them, soon beginning a game of solitaire as the former lawyer studied his coin once more.

"What did we miss?" he asked, the coin coming to rest on the table.

'_Did you finally accept the fact that we're the same, Harv?_' Two Face questioned, only to be ignored.

"A few weeks ago some plant lady began terrorizing non-friendly environmental companies, calls herself Rosebud or something mother nature-y." the clown rolled his eyes, continuing with his game in a bored manner.

"Poison Ivy," Edward corrected.

"Right! That's it, but our friend Gordon isn't too worried about her."

"So it's been uneventful?" Harvey concluded.

"Not exactly. The circus came to town last month..." the scrawny red head began, throwing the crossword puzzle book across the room.

"Knock that off before I come over there!" a nearby guard yelled, growling when the three gave him the finger.

"What do we care about the circus?" Two Face spoke up, looking at Edward now.

"Two performers died and Wayne took in their orphaned son," Edward explained, his fingers drumming on the plastic table. "Which is odd if you ask me. Wayne has to be in his late twenties and he's having a fourteen year old boy live with him?"

The Joker let out a howl of laughter, his palm slapping his leg which got a chuckle out of the other two.

"What about the bat?" Two Face asked, blue eyes going between the two other inmates.

"Has been eluding the police as always," Edward sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact that he's only one worthy of someone like myself, I would have killed him when I had the chance."

"My little experiment with Harley is proving very amusing," the Joker interrupted, his grin growing at the look Harvey gave him. "We've made some _major _breakthroughs these past few months..."

The sentence died in another bout of bone chilling laughter, the sound echoing in Harvey's head long after he was put back in his cell. The former lawyer knew something was up that clown's sleeve, and in a way it terrified him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hiya stranger,"

He sat up in his cot to see Doctor Quinzel stop in front of the plexiglass, a grin on her face. Harvey was baffled by the fact that she was still smiling.

"Long time, no see." She brought him out of his thoughts, his eyes going to the folder clutched to her chest.

"Bringing the Joker home?" he asked, his only eyebrow raised.

"We've made huge progress and I wanna look over his file to continue," her voice held a defensive tone as she answered. "I didn't stop by to talk about me and Mr. J..."

Harvey gave her a look as he opened his mouth to say something, but Doctor Quinzel either didn't notice or chose to ignore him.

"I came to talk about your time in solitary." For the briefest of moments, Harvey and Two Face would have sworn she looked professional. "You regressed,"

"You're surprised?" Two Face scoffed as he swung his feet over the side of the cot, his eyes trained on her. "We're a lost cause, Doc. Whatever chance Harvey had was taken away when that clown got you."

"You know you're problem? You and Harvey both blame every little thing on other people, that is why you two will never get outta here." A mild look of shock dried on his face at the sudden change in her tone. "Even the Joker is making more of an effort than you are. That says something."

The ex-D.A. pushed himself to his feet before strutting over to the glass, his blue eyes looking down on the young doctor as he considered her. After a few moments into their staring contest, the blonde doctor turned and began to make her way down the corridor.

"You're a fool, Doc!" Two Face yelled after her, the left side of his face pushed against the plexiglass as she came to a stop.

"Why is that, Two Face?" her voice carried over the few moans, growls, and nonsense mutterings of the other inmates.

"Because you think he cares about being fixed. But he doesn't...why would he give up something that gives him so much joy in this shitty life?" it was desperate, but the two didn't want Doctor Quinzel meeting the same fate as Doctor Alan. "That clown has something up his sleeve and for whatever reason, he needs you to set it into action. He's playing you, Harleen."

It happened in a flash, quicker than that actually. Right as his eyelids were closing in a blink, the young woman was right back in front of his cell, a fire in her baby blue eyes he had never seen before. Harvey took a step back from the glass barrier, his other half just as amazed at her change as he was.

"It's people like you who make him out to be a monster." She spat, her words laced with acid. "And you, of all people, have no room to talk about playing people Harvey Dent. If anyone here is the bad guy, it's _you_. You were the one who paid off whoever you could to keep your records and files from the media and public..."

As she continued, Two Face's lip curled into a sneer as he pressed up against the plexiglass. The way she was talking made him and Harvey seem like the Devil incarnate, while the Joker was some kind of saint. He had never had such a strong impulse to kill someone as he did at that moment.

If only she could just...

The sound of disappearing footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, Doctor Quinzel practically out of the corridor. With a growl, the criminal began to pace up and down his cell as his breathes came out in angry puffs.

"Fine. She wants to defend that sick fuck, she can." Harvey seethed, his hands laced behind his neck as he continued to pace. "But why is she believing him?"

'_Really, Harv? You can't see it?_' when Two Face didn't receive a response from the former lawyer, the left eye rolled before he continued. '_She's basically still a kid, compared to all of the other doctors in this place. A kid who is treating a clown. Kids love clowns, Harv._'

"The breakthroughs weren't about him," Harvey muttered as he stopped his pacing, his half of the brain trying to stay in control as Two Face laughed.

The clown had somehow managed to get Doctor Harleen Quinzel on his side.

* * *


	11. You're Not in on the Joke

**A/N- **Sorry for the long wait for the update...drama is not good for me as a writer. Almost done with this story, which is good cos that means I can focus on writing the sequel for 'The Tide'. Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**You're Not in on the Joke**

After their last midnight conversation, Doctor Quinzel had made herself scarce around their cell. Whenever Harvey was in control, he would force himself to stay awake as long as possible just in the off chance the young doctor had changed her mind and wanted to talk. It was a foolish hope, and Two Face reminded him of it every chance he got.

'_Why does it matter, Harv?_' Two Face sighed as the former lawyer sat in the back of the cell, his back resting against the stone wall. '_Why are you so hung over the fact that you have to talk to me at night now? You did fine before her, unless...Does little Harvey have a crush?_'

"No." he scoffed, shaking his head as his eyes began to droop. "It's just that we already lost someone remotely close to being a friend to that freak and I don't want it to happen again."

'_Give it up, Harv. The Joker won her over with whatever lie he came up with, big friggin' deal. I actually think of this as a win for us as well, in all honesty._'

"Why is that?" Harvey's hand grabbed the coin and flipped it.

"Because if she breaks out the Joker," Two Face explained as he got to his feet, making his way to the cot. "Then the clown just might help break us out. And then we can show Gotham exactly who they had put their trust into,"

Any further conversation was cut off as the criminal shut his eyes and welcomed a long deserved sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How you feeling today, Mr. Dent?" her voice was already grating on his nerves, and the session had just started.

"I'm sorry, but Harvey's not here right now. Please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as luck is on your side," Two Face sneered, his head bent towards the table as his eyes looked up at Doctor Slater.

'_Real mature,_' Harvey replied, and Two Face could just image the former lawyer sticking his tongue out.

"It's obviously going to be one of those days again," the dark haired doctor sighed, her pen scribbling something on her notepad. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"You tell me," his fingers drummed on the metal surface, the chained link of the handcuffs clinking against the table.

"I'm amazed at how you haven't been taking your medication under supervision. I'll be having a word about that with Doctor Arkham later today,"

It amazed Two Face how she actually thought he cared about the words leaving her mouth. The scarred coin tapped against the table as he ignored the doctor, Harvey had long given up on Two Face's childish behavior during their sessions. It had been weeks since they had last seen Doctor Quinzel and, according to the Joker, the experiment was almost complete and the results would not disappoint. Two Face was excited by the news whereas Harvey was livid, and he let the clown know it. If it hadn't been for Edward keeping the former lawyer back, there would have been a fight in the recreation room.

The two had come to rely heavily on the clown for news about Doctor Quinzel, Edward throwing in his thoughts whenever he thought it appropriate. Edward was a nice dose of logic for them, and neither of the three would have been surprised if he was faking insanity to avoid jail.

'_Pay attention!_' Harvey snapped once he realized Two Face was going to continue his random thoughts.

An eyebrow was raised in response to Harvey's comment, the coin's tapping coming to a stop. It was a brief silence, but it was long enough for them to hear Doctor Slater's words.

"It's a desperate measure, but I think it'll be a huge step towards recovery. And Doctor Arkham agrees with me," she obviously hadn't noticed the lack of attention she was getting.

"What's a desperate measure?" Harvey asked, his head snapping up for a proper look at the doctor.

"I contacted your father and he's agreed to visit you next week, maybe talk about certain things that you two need to settle." Doctor Slater looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"He...he's coming," Harvey suddenly found it difficult to breath, his grip tightening on the coin as a sharp pain formed behind his left eye. "Here?"

"That's right, Mr. Dent. Like I said, it's desperate but you just refuse to talk to me. Maybe seeing your father will change that,"

An image of the visit flashed in his head, nothing but fists and cursing and kicking and blood going through his mind. He felt like he was a kid again, dreading going home to tell his father he had gotten a B on a math test. It was very clear that Harvey had shut down upon hearing the news.

"Cancel it, Doc." Two Face growled, his right eye narrowing as a warning.

"Will you talk about your childhood?" she was walking on thin ice.

"Cancel it, or I promise that not Harvey or this God damn coin will protect you." He spat, the chair flying back as he shot to his feet. "Having that prick visit will do anything but help us,"

"There is no 'us', Mr. Dent. You are one man, and one man alone." Doctor Slater stared right back at him with no intention of moving. "For whatever reason, you are uncomfortable with your negative emotions and have created this Two Face persona to avoid dealing with them. You think you're helpless when it comes to standing up for yourself and fighting back, and I think it has something to do with your father."

Two Face readied the coin for the flip, giving her one last look to back down.

"I think your father did something to make you feel inferior to the point where you felt the need to hide behind a made up name just to stand up for yourself." This woman clearly did not understand the criminal's message. "And, perhaps, talking with the root of your problems may lead you down the path to recovery."

"I mean it..." he growled, his left hand steadying.

"It's either talk with me or talk to your father."

The coin flipped through the air, landing in Two Face's waiting palm. The object was slapped on to the top of the opposite hand, blue eyes glaring at Doctor Slater. A tense moment of silence came between the two as Two Face slowly removed his hand and glanced at the coin, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"How lucky do you feel, Doc?" he growled, jumping across the table before she could even answer.

The back of her head smacked against the tiled floor, the chained link of the handcuffs digging into her jugular. Two Face chuckled darkly as he watched the doctor's eyes bulge out of their sockets with the increased pressure, a small trail of blood appearing against her skin. There was the briefest flicker of pain in his hands as Doctor Slater's nails clawed at his skin, but her movements slowly came to a still.

Harvey removed the handcuffs from her neck and pressed his fingers to her neck, no sign of a pulse revealing itself to him. Shock fell over the former lawyer as he stared at the non-breathing woman, Two Face gasping for breath in between his laughing fits.

"No," the blonde whispered, his body refusing to move away.

'_The bitch deserved it, Harv._' Two Face sighed, he was growing tired of Harvey's attitude. '_She was gonna make us talk to that waste of living space you call Dad, she was gonna take away our coin...and she thought she was better than us. Don't deny it, Harvey...you saw the way she looked at us. I think we should bring her to our level...what do ya say, pal?_'

Harvey found himself flipping the coin again, gulping when the scarred side faced him. Two Face cocked his head until he felt his neck pop, his hands moving up and down against the left side of the doctor's face. The metal of the edge of the handcuffs slowly peeled bits of flesh off her face.

The handcuffs and his wrists were stained with blood by the time a guard came to take him back to his cell, bloodied strips of skin clinging to his hands and the handcuffs and laying on the floor beside him. There were a few spots were muscle poked through, a twisted grin on Two Face's face as he was dragged off of the doctor.

Harvey was silent during the walk back to solitary, not even bothering to fight as the straight jacket was secured to his body. He sat in the back of the corner of the padded cell, his eyes focused on the floor as Two Face kept gloating about what they had done.

It was going to be another long three months.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Care to enlighten me on your actions?" blue eyes looked at the school psychologist, a blank look on the 17 year old's face._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Harvey replied, his fingers tapping against his right thigh._

_"Let me jog your memory then," the older man put a video tape into a VCR, directing his attention to the small screen._

_Harvey turned his gaze to the screen as well, ignoring the voice as he watched a digital, grainy version of him brutally fight one of his classmates. He continued to watch as the digital him slammed Reid Walker into the brick wall before ramming his head into the stone column next to the two. It was a bloody scene to watch and Harvey barely recalled doing those things, only it wasn't him. But how did you explain something like that to an adult without them thinking..._

_'_That you're crazy? Well it's simple, Harvey..._' the voice of Big Bad Harv muttered in his head. '_You are crazy. I mean, you hear a voice and black out during the times you let me have the wheel..._'_

_The video was turned off just as the digital Harvey began bringing his foot down on the other boy's chest. A small cough brought the 17 year old's gaze back to the psychologist._

_"Like I said, care to enlighten me?" he asked again, a pen ready to jot down notes. "All that I know is Mr. Walker said something about your relationship with your father. And if I'm correct, this isn't the first time you've done this level of damage to Mr. Walker. So what's going on, Harvey?"_

_'_Go on, tell him. Tell him all about quality time with Daddy, tell him about me. Go on..._' the voice mocked, Harvey's fist gripping the blood stained pant leg. '_You won't do it, Harvey, I know you won't. You can't function without me,_'_

_"It wasn't me," Harvey said, a sense of fear growing in him as he felt Big Bad Harv's anger. "I hear this voice...I've heard it since I was little. He calls himself Big Bad Harv and takes over during stuff like that."_

_"And what about you, Harvey. What happens to you when...Big Bad Harv takes over?"_

_"I dunno...I watch it happen, I guess." He was looking at the floor now, his right foot tapping nervously. "I don't do or say those things, but I remember them happening. Kinda like I was there watching, y'know?"_

_There was a brief pause as the psychologist scribbled something down, the blonde growing more anxious as the tone of Big Bad Harv grew in intensity._

_"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"_

_"My dad would kill me if he found out," his voice was small, reminding the older man of a small child. "He already hates me for being bi-polar...I'd hate to find out what he would do if something else was wrong with me."_

_"What does he do right now?"_

_And Harvey found himself telling the school psychologist everything he had been through, from the "quality times" to the coin. During the 17 year old's confessions, he fought off Big Bad Harv's struggle for control and ignored his ear pounding comments. When Harvey had finished talking, he sat in the poorly cushioned chair and stared at the front of the wooden desk, his hand tapping against his thigh again._

_"Harvey, I want you to start seeing a friend of mine who specializes in cases such as yours." The doctor handed him a piece of paper with a name and address scrawled on it. "He can help you gain control and stay in control. I'll call him when you leave and you can stop by his office after school, okay?"_

_The teenager took the paper and studied the words that were written on it. A ghost of smile came to his features at the idea of being normal for the first time in his life, his blue eyes going back to the aged face of the school psychologist._

_"Thanks, Doc. You have no idea how much this means to me," he gushed as he got to his feet, shaking the older man's hand eagerly. "I'm gonna be normal...I can't believe it!"_

_He left the office in a state somewhere between shock and elation and nothing could ruin the feeling, not even Big Bad Harv._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had been in the padded cell for nearly two and half months with no one for company but Two Face and his memories, which only seemed to drive him further over the edge. Harvey had learned that the Joker had escaped Arkham about a month ago and, according to the guards standing outside his cell, Doctor Quinzel was at a lost.

"Y'know what I think?" one of the guards had said the day the former lawyer learned about the break out. "I think Doctor Quinzel has the hots for the clown. It makes sense in a way, don't it? I mean, she babys that psycho like no tomorrow and gets all defensive if something's happened to him. It ain't healthy."

That one comment had sparked a heated agreement between Harvey and Two Face, which had been silenced by one pound on the steel door. The subject was never brought up again between the two halves.

The only other thing that had happened during those two and half months was Edward joining the two criminals in solitary. Apparently, the Riddler had caused a riot in the courtyard and ended up killing an inmate and guard with a dumbbell.

'_At least he's imaginative,_' Two Face had said, and Harvey had to agree with him.

But that had been three weeks ago, and the asylum had been as quite as cemetery. Two Face sat in the corner as he bounced his head off of the padding while Harvey thought of all the ways he could escape the memories that were plaguing him. Edward had been yelled at a few moments ago for shouting riddles to the guards, and the former lawyer's entertainment had been put to an end.

"I'm so bored..." Two Face sang tunelessly.

"I know." Harvey sighed, wishing more than ever they could flip to see if the horrid singing would end or not.

"Amuse me, Harv." The criminal demanded, his head still bouncing off the padded wall.

Whatever reply Harvey had planned was cut off at the sound of running feet outside his cell. The ex-D.A. scrambled to his feet and fell into the wall next to the door, wanting to hear what was with the running. Two Face giggled at the image on Edward doing the same in his cell, only to be shushed by Harvey.

"He's back!" a guard yelled, presumably the one who had been running. "The Batman caught the Joker...the clown's back."

"No shit," Harvey and Two Face whispered together.

Now the fun was about to begin.


	12. The Joke

**A/N- **Sorry for the long wait for the update. I couldn't focus on this story for a while. Between trying to figure out how I'm gonna do the sequel to 'The Tide' and applying to Sam Houston (which I got into...Psychology major, here I come!) there was no time to focus. But now that I'm on break, I can sit down and work on my stories. Only one more chapter until this is over, and that chapter may be up later tonight...it just depends on how much I'm willing to focus. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Joke**

The hours after learning about the Joker's return seemed more like days to Harvey and Two Face, both waiting for further information with baited breath. The whole of Arkham had fallen unusually silent within the last two hours, it was as if the inmates were afraid of what was about to happen.

"What makes you think something's happening tonight?" Harvey asked, his voice coming out just above a whisper.

"Because, Harv..." Two Face sighed, he felt like he was dealing with a five year old instead of a grown man. "Whatever ace the clown has up his sleeve is being played tonight. That is, if Harleen plays her part."

"Why do I always get this feeling that you know something I don't?"

"Because I'm an insane criminal, just like our clown friend, whereas you are perfectly sane and law abiding." The former lawyer explained, rolling his left eye at Harvey's silent mocking. "I understand the Joker...to a point, that is. And he's gonna lay down his cards tonight because, as he said, his experiment is ready for its debut. And tonight, my wonderful other half, is opening night."

Harvey just stared at the off white padded wall, Two Face's words sinking into to his half of the brain. It didn't make sense to him, but he knew the criminal made perfect sense to himself. The silence continued for a few more moments before Edward began yelling out riddles to break the unnerving silence, everyone knew silences disturbed the Riddler.

"Shut up!" a guard yelled after a few minutes, causing Harvey and Two Face to burst out laughing.

* * *

For whatever reason, Harvey was growing restless and jittery. He had taken to pacing up and down the cell to try and shake off the feeling that had gripped his gut, Two Face deciding to engage Edward in a conversation. The latter only accomplished the goal of pissing off the guards that were stationed in their wing.

"Penny for your thoughts, Harv?"

"Shut up! You sneering in my ear doesn't help me calm down," Harvey snapped as he leaned against the back wall of his cell. "Why the hell am I so bothered by that fucker being back in here?"

"Because, as I said two hours ago, it's opening night and the curtain is about to go up." Two Face sighed as he bounced their head off of the padding.

"You really need to stop talking to him," the blonde stated, chewing on his bottom lip.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're making references to the stage, need I say more?"

Whatever the criminal was about to say was lost under the blares of an alarm and running feet.

"What's going on?" Edward's voice sounded over the noise.

"Hell if we know!" Harvey shouted back, growling at the idea of being left out of the loop. "You're the Riddler, you figure it out!"

The chaos on the other side of the metal door continued for minutes before all fell silent again, causing Harvey and Two Face to slightly panic. Whatever had happened must have been contained because the only sound they could now hear was that of a pair of calm footsteps.

"What do you think that was about..." Harvey began before gun fire sounded in the corridor.

"The fuck?!" the Riddler yelped, making a very amusing image of his huddled in the far corner of his cell appear in Harvey's mind.

The shooting went on for a few more minutes before silence shrouded the wing again, Two Face growing annoyed at it all while Harvey grew more and more cautious. For a brief second the former lawyer felt like he had during "quality time", a sense of fear and panic settling in his stomach just before the storm began.

'_How bad do you think the silence is bothering Nygma?_' Two Face asked as they waited for something to happen. '_He's probably muttering to himself right now just to hear some noise...Do you hear that?_'

Harvey strained to hear what his other half was referring to, and within a few seconds the sound of whistling reached his ears. The whistling grew louder as the owner walked closer, another set of footsteps following the first. Two Face and Harvey stalked up to the door and leaned against it, their left foot tapping as they waited.

"Who's there?" Harvey called through the door as the whistling passed.

"Is that Harvey? Or is it his better half?" the mocking voice of the Joker sounded from the other side.

"How did you get out?" Two Face questioned, both him and Harvey impressed.

"The same way you're about to. You two might wanna move away from the door." They did as they were told, pressing their body as far into the padded wall as it would go. "It's all yours, Harl."

There was the sound of fumbling and a slight click before the door swung open to reveal the Joker, orange jumpsuit and all, and a grinning Doctor Quinzel. The clown swiftly entered the cell and freed the ex-D.A. of his straight jacket before motioning for him to follow. The three made their way through the corridors of Arkham, pausing only when a guard got in their way.

"What's going on here exactly?" Harvey demanded as they jumped into a navy colored Honda.

"What's it look like, genius?" the doctor spoke up as they took off, her baby blues looking at him through the rearview mirror. "We're bustin' ya out!"

"I can see that." Two Face snapped as his left hand dived into the jumpsuit's pocket, only to grip his lucky coin. "But Harvey is having a difficult time grasping the current events,"

"Then I'll hit him with some knowledge," the grinning face of the clown was now staring at the former lawyer. "Harley has come outta her shell finally, helped me break outta the madhouse, and helped you get a start on showing Gotham your true face. Are we caught up now?"

Harvey grumbled something under his breath before turning his attention to the window, his blue eyes watching the passing buildings.

'_What did you get us into, Two Face?_'

* * *

"Well," Two Face was jolted out of his thoughts by Doctor Quinzel's voice as the car came to a stop, the Joker exiting the car and going around to the trunk. "This is were you two spilt...um, what I meant was that..."

"We know," Two Face chuckled as stretched his back, sighing at the slight pop in his lower back. "What's gonna happen to you, Doc?"

"First off, it's Harley Quinn now...no more of this doctor bullshit." She gave him a smile at his snicker. "Second off, I think I'll stick around and help out Mistah J. What about you two, what'll you do?"

"I'll try to accept everything that's happened and start over," Harvey answered, running the coin between his fingers. "Two Face'll probably get into the game and...well, you know."

There was a tap on the glass window as the Joker pointed to an imaginary wrist watch, earning a giggle from the young blonde in the driver's seat.

"You love him, huh?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Nothing. But if he hurts you or you wanna place to escape for a while, look us up." Harvey offered as he gripped the door handle. "We lost a friend once to him, we don't wanna go through that again."

After another quick farewell, Two Face emerged from the backseat of the Honda only to be bombarded with a duffle bag full of stuff and a neatly pressed navy suit. The confusion only grew for the two as they saw the group of men behind the grinning clown.

"You didn't seriously think I was gonna just throw my friend out to the wolves with no equipment, did you?" the Joker laughed as a place a revolver on top of the suit. "You'll find bullets, a fair sum of money, and a few more items in the bag. As for these goons...well, they are your men so you'll learn their names soon enough."

"You are really something else, y'know that Chuckles?" Two Face said as stuck his hand out for the Joker to shake. "See ya out on the playground,"

"Same goes for you." The two shook hands before the Joker made his way to the passenger side of the car. "Oh, and Harvey? Try not to ruin your better half's fun,"

The laugh echoed long after the car had disappeared around the corner, Two Face turning to face the warehouse the clown had dropped him off at. There were four men in the group he had been left with, each one looking just as confused as he felt.

"Let's get inside before anyone sees us out here," Two Face ordered as he glanced around the street they were standing on. "I don't wanna be sent back to Arkham before I did anything."

Two Face followed his henchmen inside, a smirk creeping on to his face as he looked around his new home. The warehouse had already been furnished with the basics, most likely done because of the Joker. As the ex-D.A. walked around the place, his men set to work on finishing setting up the place.

"You're room upstairs and to the right, Boss." A young kid instructed, his brown hair sticking up in every which way. "We'll finish up setting up the downstairs while ya do what ya need to."

Harvey thanked the kid as he made his way up the stairs, entering the room that was to be his. For being in an abandoned warehouse, the room was quite classy; an elaborate king size bed, an oak dresser, and a few more pricey items making up the room. The blonde changed into the suit the clown had given him, amazed at the perfect fit.

"And you thought knowing him wouldn't get us anywhere," Two Face scolded as he adjusted the maroon tie, giving himself a once over in the floor length mirror. "Shame on you, Harvey."

'_So I was wrong. I am human and allowed to make mistakes._' Harvey justified, shrugging the jacket on to his shoulders. "He does have style, doesn't he?"

The two chuckled before leaving the room and leaning against the rail, looking down on the men now playing cards in the makeshift dinning room.

"Alright boys," Two Face announced as he walked down the stairs, smiling at the attentiveness of his men. "Break time's up. We have plans to make."


End file.
